La Misión
by Diane-chan16
Summary: Kakashi le pide a su equipo que redacten una carta en la que le expresen a su persona especial sus sentimientos, sin saber que esto removería las heridas que tiene cierto rubio. Naruto después de todo, toma la decisión de acabar con su vida.¿Que hará nuestro pelinegro para salvarle?. SASUNARU/YAOI/SUICIDIO.
1. La Misión

**Hola a todos**

 **Pues un día me puse a ver algunos capítulos con relación a la infancia de Naruto y de ahí nació la idea de este fic...**

 **Espero que les guste**...

 **Aclaraciones:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no los uso con fines lucrativos porque no me pagan. Solo los uso para unir lo que debió estar junto.

 **Advertencias** : SasuNaru/yaoi/suicidio/violencia

Si no te gusta, pulsa atrás y no leas. Ahórrate un disgusto y ahórramelo a mí.

******************S&N*****************

CAPITULO 1: LA MISION

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la aldea de la hoja. Uno de esos hermosos días de intenso sol y cielo despejado y el equipo 7 se encontraba reunido en el puente como ya era su costumbre, esperando al irresponsable de su sensei que aún no daba señales de vida.

Sasuke, en ese momento, se encontraba recostado en uno de los pilares viendo como Naruto intentaba entablar una conversación con Sakura, quien pasaba de él olímpicamente. Su ceño se frunció. ¿Esa chica era estúpida o qué? Si Naruto le prestase tanta atención como se la prestaba a esa chica, él sería el hombre más dichoso del mundo, pero aquello no sería algo que admitiría en voz alta. Sabía que estaba mal, que ambos eran hombres y aquello estaba prohibido, también sabía que Naruto jamás correspondería a aquellos sentimientos que guardaba con recelo y cuidado dentro de su lastimado corazón. Pero que más podía hacer, lo amaba, lo amaba como jamás había amado a nadie, su sonrisa hacia que su vida se llenara de luz, su intensa mirada azulina hacia latir apresurado a su corazón. Ese pequeño niño era lo que le daba luz y color a su vida, por eso ocultaba lo que sentía por él, disfrazándolo de amistad-rivalidad, pues prefería tenerle de amigo a que perderle para siempre. Sacudió su cabeza, lo mejor era alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y volver al mundo real, aquel en el que no tenía a su rubia adoración. Con celos, continúo viendo como Naruto le pedía tener una cita a Sakura

+++++++++++++++++++S&N++++++++++++++++++

-Anda Sakura-chan… ten una cita conmigo?- pedía Naruto con carita suplicante

-¡no! Naruto-baka…- contesto molesta la peli rosa -… con el único que tendré una cita es con mi amado Sasuke-kun-

-vamos Sakura-chaaaan- pedía nuevamente Naruto

-¡dije que no!- seguido de esto le pego un puño en la cabeza al rubio, el cual le dejo un enorme chichón.

Con un puchero y los ojos llorosos Naruto se alejó de ella, dándose cuenta que Sasuke lo miraba con esa sonrisilla prepotente.

Sasuke realmente fingía, por dentro estaba furioso de que esa molestia golpeara a su chico, pero por otra agradecía que lo hubiera rechazado, porque así sabía que aún tenía oportunidad con él. Naruto, fingiendo ignorarlo se alejó de allí y se sentó en un árbol, pensando en por que Sasuke siempre se burlaba de él. Se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

Sasuke, cansado de encontrarse de pie, se acercó al sitio donde dormitaba su rubia adoración, siendo seguido por la peli rosa que insistía en que era perfecta para ser su novia y que tuviese una cita. Sasuke solo se sentó al lado de su Kitsune, soportando el interminable cotorreo de la ojijade. Tan aburrido estaba que estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, de no ser por su sensei, que apareció envuelto en una nube de humo frente a ellos.

-¡hola!...- saludo el peli plata

-¡LLEGA TARDE!- vocifero la peli rosa

-Hmp – bufo Sasuke

-…lo lamento… es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida- contesto apenado

-¡MIENTE!- grito de nuevo

-…Sasuke- llamo su sensei -…despierta a Naruto… debo explicarle en que consiste su misión…- termina su explicación -…Sakura sígueme…- ordena a la peli rosa y está enojada sigue a su sensei

Sasuke se quedó solo con Naruto y se fijó a conciencia en lo hermoso que se veía durmiendo, vio sus labios; carnosos, apetecibles, bastante deseables y atrayentes, sabía que era mala idea lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero el deseo que tenia de probar nuevamente esa exquisita boca que lo llamaba como abeja a la miel pudo más que él y planto un suave beso en los labios. Su corazón latió acelerado, un sonrojo apareció en sus pálidas mejillas y una sonrisa boba ilumino su rostro. Siempre probar aquellos labios era así de celestial. Le da otro casto y rápido beso y luego adopta aquella expresión de seriedad que lo caracteriza y lo llama con ternu…

-¡LEVANTA YA USURATONKASHI!- grita en su oído

-¡aaaarrggg!- grita espantado nuestro Kitsune mientras se para de un salto -¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SASUKE-TEME ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!- lo mira completamente furioso mientras le apunta con un dedo

-vamos dobe…- le llama mientras camina tranquilamente -…Kakashi sensei nos necesita para decirnos cuál será nuestra nueva misión-

-¡YEI! Por fin tenemos una misión…- exclamo emocionado mientras se ponía a la par con Sasuke –espero que la vieja nos allá puesto una misión digna de un ninja como yo-

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++S&N++++++++++++++++++

Cuando llegan al sitio de encuentro, Kakashi procede a explicar en qué consiste la misión…

-bueno chicos…- comenzó el peli plateado -…como bien sabrán no solo las técnicas y las habilidades son importantes en la vida de un ninja de la aldea de Konoha… sus sentimientos también son importantes… su misión consiste en escribirle una carta donde describan a la persona más importante para ustedes fuera de su familia y porqué lo es…- explicó -…pero ojo… deben pensar muy bien en quién es ese alguien ya que si sus sentimientos no son claros corren el riesgo de lastimar a esa persona… entendido-

-¡si sensei!...- respondieron al unísono

-…de acuerdo… nos vemos aquí en una semana… tienen el tiempo suficiente para entregar un excelente trabajo…-

Dicho esto todos proceden a dispersarse, excepto Naruto, el cual se queda observando la lejanía con la mirada completamente perdida

-…que sucede Naruto…- cuestiona su sensei -…por que no te has ido con los demás…-

-…por nada en especial…- contesta -…solo quiero estar en un lugar tranquilo para poder pensar…-

Su sensei un poco incómodo solo atino a bajar un poco la cabeza, pues, Naruto al ser el contenedor del demonio que hace doce años destruyo la aldea, es odiado, rechazado y algunas veces agredido por los aldeanos, los cuales hacen caso omiso a la orden dada por el Tercer hokage.

-…está bien… nos vemos…- se despidió. Después de esto el peli plateado desapareció en una bola de humo

Cuando su sensei se fue, la mueca de alegría en su rostro pasó a ser una de tristeza infinita… "amor"… él no sabía que era eso. Toda su corta vida la había pasado solo y aunque ahora contaba con el cariño de algunas personas, lo único que había conocido durante toda su infancia había sido el odio y el desprecio de todos los aldeanos. Nunca había sabido lo que era tener un padre que le aconsejara, o una madre que lo educase y le enseñase que es bueno y que es malo, jamás había sentido el amor de una familia y aunque le tenía gran cariño a Iruka-sensei, a la vieja, a Kakashi, a Sakura, al sabio pervertido y probablemente a Sasuke, pero, tal vez eso no se igualase con los sentimientos que le pedía Kakashi que expresasen.

Al recordar eso, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, sabía que no había nadie en este mundo que profesase esos sentimientos por él, pero si había la pequeña probabilidad de que alguien los tuviese, deseaba de todo corazón que ese alguien se mostrase.

-…desearía ser la persona especial para alguien…- susurro al viento con un tono cargado de infinita tristeza y profundo lamento -…aunque sé que aquello es imposible…-

Rápidamente, quito las lágrimas de su rostro y después, procedió a internarse un poco más en el bosque, tal vez tomaría una siesta antes de volver a su constante pesadilla, donde cargaba un lastre de odio desde sus primeros días de vida, el cual jamás pidió tener.

++++++++++++++++++++S&N++++++++++++++++++

Sasuke, un poco extrañado por la ausencia de Naruto, emprendió su camino con rumbo al centro de la aldea, ignorando los molestos chillidos de la molestia que viajaba a su lado, haciendo una gran cantidad de preguntas, las cuales el ignoraba olímpicamente. La verdad era que tenía mejores cosas en que pensar, como por ejemplo en que escribiría de aquella personita que le robaba hasta el más ínfimo de sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la aldea, Sasuke, como pudo se separó de la molesta peli rosada y fue en busca de todo lo que necesitaría. Debía comprar un par de pergaminos de color naranja y uno que otro pote de tinta… le esperaba una larga tarde de escritura…

++++++++++++++++++++S&N++++++++++++++++++

El rugir de su estómago, le hizo saber a Naruto que ya era bastante tarde, con mucha pereza se puso de pie en el lugar donde hace unos momentos había disfrutado de su maravillosa siesta y emprendió viaje con rumbo a la aldea, tal vez comería unos cuantos tazones de ramen y luego pasaría por la casa de Sakura o por la del bastardo, tal vez ellos sí sabrían qué era lo que significaba esa palabra.

Cuando llego a la aldea, pudo observar que algunos lo miraban con odio y desprecio y otros tantos le gritaban cosas como "porque no te mueres maldito demonio", "piérdete", "ya llego el puto Kyuuby", "te odio", "por tu culpa perdí a mi familia… deberías desaparecer" e incluso le arrojaban piedras o cualquier cosa que tuviesen. Lo mejor sería darse un baño antes de ir por ramen.

Muchas veces se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo más podría seguir soportando todo esto, ya estaba cansado de ser el contenedor de un demonio y encima de eso el contenedor del odio de todos los habitantes de la aldea. Tal vez, por eso era por lo que envidiaba a Sasuke, él era el sobreviviente de uno de los más importantes clanes de la aldea, era inteligente, un prodigio, siempre era alabado por todos. Y él que era… un simple "perdedor", como Sasuke siempre lo llamaba, en comparación a él.

Cansado de todo, opto por subir a los techos de las casas, tal vez eso le ahorraría tener que soportar los insultos y las agresiones que cometían los aldeanos contra él, también le sería útil para ocultar las gruesas lagrimas que corrían por su rostro.

++++++++++++++++++++S&N++++++++++++++++++

Después de unos buenos tazones de ramen y haber vaciado su gama-chan, Naruto salió con rumbo a casa de Sakura, debía preguntarle qué significaba esa palabra para poder completar su misión, porque por mas sosa y tediosa que esta fuese, era una misión más y él quería convertirse en hokage y no podía dejar ninguna misión sin completar.

Rápidamente se fue saltando por los techos de las casas, hasta que logro divisar la residencia de la familia Haruno, bajo de un salto hacia la acera y se dispuso a llamar a la puerta. Después del sonido de pasos en el interior del hogar, una mujer de cortos cabellos rubios, ojos verde esmeralda, baja estatura y delgada. Al ver de quien se trataba su visitante, su expresión se tornó en una de desprecio y asco total. Naruto fue el primero en tomar la palabra…

-…buenas tardes Mebuki-san…- saludo respetuosamente -…se encuentra Sakura-chan?...- pregunto

La mujer simplemente hizo un gesto de fastidio y con paso lento, ingreso a su casa

-…Sakura…- se escuchó el grito de la mujer desde el interior de la casa -…te buscan…- anuncio

Unos pasos de pisadas se oyeron bajando de las escaleras, hasta que después la voz de la mujer se volvió a oír, pero en un tono más bajo

-…Sakura…- hablo la mujer en voz baja -…cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que ese… niño… venga a nuestra casa… desde pequeña te he dicho que no te juntes con el…-

Naruto que escucho todo, se sentía tremendamente decepcionado, pero tenía la esperanza de que Sakura le defendiese…

-…lo se mama…- aseguro la chica -…pero que puedo hacer si es tan molesto… siempre se la pasa acosándome y le he dicho ya varias veces que no me busque en casa… pero no me hace caso…- respondió -…la única razón por la que lo soporto es porque es amigo de Sasuke-kun… y solo lo utilizo para acercarme a él y llegar a ser su novia…-

-…lo entiendo hija… pero procura que no vuelva más a esta casa…- dicho esto, la mujer regreso a la cocina a continuar con los deberes que por culpa de la inoportuna visita de ese mocoso había olvidado

Sakura, haciendo la mejor sonrisa falsa que tenía, salió a ver qué demonios era lo que quería Naruto. La verdad es que le causaba mucho fastidio tener que hablarle, inclusive tener que verle, pero todo lo hacía para que Sasuke tuviese una buena impresión de ella y lo pudiese conquistar.

-…Naruto…- llamo -…te he dicho muchas veces que por favor no me busques en mi casa… dime que necesitas…- pregunto

-…eto… Sakura-chan…- pronuncio recomponiendo el mejor gesto casual que tenia ya que enterarse de todo lo que su supuesta amiga pensaba de él había sido un golpe bastante fuerte, pero no quería que ella se enterase de lo que había oído, lo mejor era seguir fingiendo que todo está bien, como siempre -…te quería preguntar si de casualidad tenías algún pergamino en blanco para que me hicieras el favor y me lo prestaras…-

-…lo siento mucho Naruto…- se disculpó con total falsedad -…de hecho en la tarde iba a comprar unos que también me hacen falta…-

-descuida Sakura-chan… veré si consigo algunos en el mercado…- disculpo mientras se giraba para continuar con su camino -…nos vemos…-

Naruto, rápidamente emprendió su marcha por los tejados de la aldea a la residencia Uchiha, debía confesar que estaba tremendamente triste y desilusionado, siempre pensó que Sakura sería una chica honesta e ideal para ser una buena esposa, pero resulto no ser más que una chica mentirosa y arribista, que finge lo que siente y solo hace todo con tal de obtener lo que quiere.

-…que idiota…- susurro al aire la chica antes de entrar a su casa sin percatarse que fue escuchada por Naruto

++++++++++++++++++++S&N++++++++++++++++++

Después de un largo recorrido, y ya entrada la noche, se encontraba frente a la puerta de la residencia de Sasuke, con un poco de duda toco la puerta. La verdad es que le daba un poco de pena tener que tratar estos temas con Sasuke, pero debía confesar que le daba pena molestar a sus senseis o a la vieja ya que sabía que ellos se encontraban ocupados.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un pelinegro con una camisa gris oscura sin mangas y un pantalón corto color gris claro, el cual estaba descalzo y portaba una cara de fastidio y enojo.

-…que demonios quieres usuratonkashi…- contesto de mala gana

-…eto Sasuke…- contesto con nerviosismo, debía admitir que se esperaba algo como eso, ya que sabía que jamás había sido del agrado de Sasuke, él siempre lo trataba como un perdedor, estúpido e idiota y aunque por alguna razón le doliese, a veces le daba la razón. -…yo quería hacerte una pregunta… tu sabes que es el amor….-

-…no entiendo porque vienes aquí y me preguntas esas estupideces… pierdes tu tiempo y me lo haces perder a mi…- contesto de mala gana, la verdad es que había tenido una tarde horrible, no había almorzado, arruino todos los pergaminos que compro y había tenido de nueva cuenta "esa" pesadilla. Definitivamente había tenido una tarde horrible y ahora no estaba para preguntas ni del dobe ni de nadie.

-…disculpa Sasuke… es solo que yo…- hablo siendo interrumpido por Sasuke

-…eso es algo que te debieron haber enseñado en tu infancia… por favor ya deja de molestar…- Naruto, de la impresión retrocedió, contando con tan mala suerte que tropezó con una matera y la hizo caer, destruyéndose en cientos de pedazos

-….¡es que eres un idiota!…- exclamo con furia Sasuke. Había sentido tanta rabia en la tarde, que necesitaba pagar con alguien su frustración -…porque nunca haces nada bien…eres un torpe…-

-…lo siento Sasuke… te juro que jamás te volveré a molestar…- se disculpó con profunda tristeza y gran dolor -…ni a ti ni a nadie…hasta siempre…- pronuncio en un susurro, para posteriormente salir corriendo y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Después de tanto tiempo no había mucho que pensar, le daría una alegría a konoha y a Sasuke. Por primera y única vez en su vida haría algo bien.

Debía llegar pronto a su casa, esa sería su última noche y tenía mucho que hacer.

++++++++++++++++++++S&N++++++++++++++++++

Al llegar a su apartamento, Naruto busco varios pergaminos y algunas hojas de papel que tenía guardados en alguna parte, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y se encontraba totalmente destrozado. Estaba cansado, cansado de sufrir, cansado de ser rechazado, cansado del odio, cansado de soportar, cansado de la vida. Que objeto tenia vivir en un mundo donde a nadie le importas, donde no tienes un firme propósito que cumplir, cuando solo eres tratado como la basura o como algo mucho peor, donde eres un ser insignificante que a nadie le importa y nadie le interesa. Lo mejor era poner fin a ese sufrimiento. Rápidamente tomo la tinta y comenzó a escribir…

 _Kakashi-sensei:_

 _Sé que cada misión es un asunto de total importancia para un ninja y que es su deber cumplirla. Esta como muchas otras es una misión y lamento de todo corazón no poder cumplirla, aunque sé que no le ha de sorprender ya que para toda la villa soy un perdedor y creo que no se equivocan.  
Pero, la razón por la que no puedo cumplir la misión es la siguiente:_

 _Como voy a saber que es el amor, si siempre he sido odiado y repudiado,  
como voy a saber que es el amor, si jamás he tenido un padre o una madre que, me lo enseñara,  
como voy a saber que es el amor, si jamás alguien me lo ha profesado,  
como voy a saber que es el amor, si durante toda mi vida he sido el contenedor del odio de toda la aldea,  
como voy a saber que es el amor, si soy tan idiota que confundo el interés con la amistad,  
como voy a saber que es el amor, si solo soy una herramienta a la espera de una guerra para poder serle útil a alguien,  
como voy a saber que es el amor, si nadie jamás se ha preocupado por preguntarme si me siento bien o se ha interesado por lo que pienso._

 _Por esta y por muchas otras cosas más, no puedo escribir acerca de algo que no conozco, porque es algo que jamás he sentido, por eso trato de ser claro sobre mis sentimientos. Aunque finja que soy feliz y nada me importa, muchas cosas si lo hacen. Durante muchos años estuve llorando, escondido en un rincón muy profundo en la total oscuridad. Cuando descubrí que llorando jamás solucionaría algo, decidí fingir que nada me importaba. Me convertí en el contenedor del odio de toda la aldea, en el "demonio" y el "perdedor" que todos conocen. Todas las personas tienen un límite y yo ya no soporto más. Le agradezco todas las enseñanzas que nos dio y los momentos de alegría que compartí con usted y con el equipo, porque lamentablemente jamás en mi vida fui feliz. Lamento haberle fallado si alguna vez creyó en mí. Nos volveremos a ver en algún día muy lejano. Le deseo que sea feliz_

 _Le escribe su alumno, Uzumaki Naruto._

Rápidamente cerró el pergamino y lo marco con su nombre. Aun le faltaban muchas cartas por escribir.

++++++++++++++++++++S&N++++++++++++++++++

Ya era media noche, y Sasuke ya no podía conciliar el sueño, se sentía terriblemente mal, porque primero había tratado mal a Naruto injustamente y de paso se había metido con algo que no debía tocar y segundo, lo agobiaba un extraño presentimiento, como si algo malo fuese a pasar.

Después de muchos intentos fallidos, por fin había logrado hacer un trabajo digno de todo lo que sentía por ese rubio. Decir que fue largo era decir muy poco, pero estaba completamente seguro de que Naruto se lo merecía. Después de eso se quedó dormido, pero decir que el sueño que tuvo fue agradable, era como decir una completa mentira. Vio sangre, mucha sangre y vio a su Naruto. De solo recordar aquello, hacía que un tremendo dolor se alojase en su corazón y unas molestas nauseas se adueñaran de su cuerpo.

Estaba decidido, iría a visitar a Naruto y de paso se quitaría ese molesto cargo de conciencia que tenía y tal eliminaría aquel terrible presentimiento.

++++++++++++++++++++S&N++++++++++++++++++

El silencio que envolvía el lugar era aterrador, igual al silencio que hubo cuando ese maldito asesino mato a toda su familia y aquello le daba un muy mal presentimiento. Al entrar a la casa de su rubio sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo y una fuerte punzada fue directo a su corazón. Con angustia corrió hacia la habitación de Naruto y la encontró vacía.

La luz que se colaba por la ventana revelo un par de sobres, los cuales estaban sobre la cama. Con cautela, se acercó para ver de qué se trataba y le tomo muy por sorpresa, encontrar uno marcado con su nombre y otros cuantos marcados con el nombre de algunas personas que él conocía. Una nota que estaba pegada a los sobres cayó al suelo y Sasuke rápidamente la tomo y procedió a leerla…

 _A quien le interese:_

 _Si encuentran esta nota, significa que, seguramente fueron a mi departamento y yo ya no estaré. Tal vez sé que no les importe, pero, después de tantos años teniendo que soportarme he tomado la decisión de irme._

 _Me iré a un lugar donde nadie me pueda alcanzar, un lugar tan lejano que jamás escucharan noticias de mí, un lugar tan fácil como tan difícil de alcanzar, un lugar al que nadie desea ir, pero al que terminamos yendo algún día. Con esta noticia sé que hare feliz a muchas personas y algunas otras podrán sentirse tranquilas por que la muerte de sus familiares o parientes no quedara impune. Así que pueden estar tranquilos… jamás volverán a saber algo de mi después de mañana._

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

El papel cayo con la suavidad de una pluma y la persona que antes leía aquel escrito se encontraba dejando la residencia y saltando a toda velocidad sobre los tejados de las casas de la aldea. Un sharingan de dos aspas resplandecia por las lágrimas en la oscuridad de la noche. Sasuke corría por la aldea a todo lo que le daban las piernas.

No, no podía ser cierto. Naruto no podía hacer lo que estaba diciendo, que no sabía que lo importante que era para él, que no sabía que si se iba se llevaría consigo lo poco que le quedaba. Las lágrimas caían a borbotones por sus ojos, no le podía estar sucediendo de nuevo, ya había perdido a su familia y no soportaría perder a Naruto. Debía encontrarlo antes de que cometiese alguna estupidez.

Un sonido de algo metálico cayendo, le hizo regresar su vista al frente y le que vio fue algo que jamás se le va a olvidar.

-¡Naruto!- fue el desgarrador grito que se escuchó en toda la aldea

++++++++++++++++++++S&N++++++++++++++++++

La altura a la que se encontraba era realmente aterradora, pero era un ninja y jamás debía dudar de sus decisiones. Sentado en el pico más alto de la cabeza del Cuarto hokage y con un kunai en la mano se encontraba Naruto. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, pero jamás se arrepentiría de su decisión.

Con gran determinación, empuño en su mano el kunai y lo puso muy cerca de su cuello. Dio una mirada rápida a toda la aldea y antes de hacer el corte pronuncio…

-…adiós a todos… la verdad no sé qué hice mal pero espero que algún día puedan perdonarme…- la imagen de un pelinegro llego como flecha a su memoria -…Sasuke… te cumpliré aquella promesa… adiós…-

Después de eso, sin vacilar acorto la distancia del metal a su cuello y con saña trazo una línea de la cual empezó a salir sangre. A sabiendas de que ese demonio que guardaba en su interior lo curaría, decidió, con sus últimos alientos saltar al vacío. Estaba seguro que nadie lo salvaría.

++++++++++++++++++++S&N++++++++++++++++++

Hasta aquí...

Esperó que les haya gustado...

CONTINUACIÓN?


	2. Vida o Muerte

**Hola...**

 **Como se darán cuenta, sobornar a la autora da sus resultados...**

 **Este capítulo es un poco corto, pero les prometo que el próximo sera más extenso**

 **Aclaraciones:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no los uso con fines lucrativos porque no me pagan. Solo los uso para unir lo que debió estar junto.

 **Advertencias** : SasuNaru/yaoi/suicidio/violencia/una que otra palabra malsonante

Si no te gusta, pulsa atrás y no leas. Ahórrate un disgusto y ahórramelo a mí.

******************S&N*****************

CAPITULO 2: VIDA O MUERTE

A medida que su cuerpo se precipitaba al vacío, Naruto veía como toda su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, a pesar de estar en los últimos segundos que le quedaban de existencia deseaba encontrar un recuerdo al que aferrarse.

Por mas que buscaba, a su memoria solo llegaban fragmentos de todos los momentos de desdicha que había vivido a lo largo de sus escasos doce años de vida. Jamas supo quienes fueron sus padres; y la vez que se atrevío a preguntarle al Sandaime por ellos, el simplemente opto por decir que fueron unos excelentes ninjas y se marchó sin decir mas nada, La primera vez que creyó ser aceptado por un grupo de niños, fue vilmente traicionado, pues aquellos a los que siquiera llego a llamar amigos, le pusieron retos crueles e inclusive lo enviaron a un bosque donde corrió el riesgo de morir. Su primer amor, la chica a la que creyó conocer, no era mas que una farsante. Cuando se vio cerca a lo que se convirtió en una muerte segura, recuerdos de su sensei de la académia invitandolo a ramen, de los entrenamientos realizados con Kakashi-sensei, de cuando domino la técnica de caminar sobre el agua con Ero-sennin, cuando practicaba con Konohamaru el Sexi-no-Jutsu, de cuando domino el rasengan y le gano la apuesta a la vieja Tsunade y de Sasuke, a pesar de todo, a Sasuke no le guardaba ningún rencor, el había sido una parte importante en su vida, había sido su primer amigo, su primer rival y su primer beso. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios, antes de resonar en el silencio de la noche un golpe seco, como si una gran roca hubiese golpeado la tierra.

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

 **Minutos Antes...**

El sonido de pisadas lo saco de sus pensamientos e interrumpió el lúgubre silencio de su pequeño departamento. Con la velocidad propia de un ninja de su rango y fama se levantó de su cama y salio a inspeccionar quien había estado merodeando a las afueras de su domicilio, encontrándose con la banda de un ninja, una carta y un pergamino que rezaba un nombre con pésima caligrafía, el cual era ilegible siendo visto de lejos.

Con cautela y cuidando que no fuese ninguna trampa, lo tomo en sus manos, descubriendo que tanto el pergamino como la carta y la bandana pertenecía a uno de sus alumnos, mas concretamente a Naruto. Aunque le resultaba terriblemente sospechoso de que su alumno le dejase eso, cuando fácilmente pudo habérsela entregado al día siguiente.

Ágilmente bajo su mascara y saco a relucir su sharingan, el cual lo había convertido en una leyenda, pero el cual ocultaba un oscuro pasado, el cual le dolía rememorar. Después de abrir el pergamino y leer lo que había en su interior, Kakashi prefirió mil veces que hubiese sido una trampa, una broma o cualquiera otra cosa menos lo que en su interior se leía.

Solo para confirmar sus temores abrió la carta y procedió a leerla...

 _ **Kakashi sensei..**_ _._

 _Gracias por todo lo que me enseño y por haber aceptado ser mi maestro. Se que bien pudo haberme degradado de nuevo a la academia o simplemente rechazarle por ser un monstruo como todos dicen y haberme botado del equipo sin miramiento alguno, pero no..._

 _Usted se hizo cargo de nosotros, a pesar de tener a un monstruo como yo, nos enseño a trabajar en equipo, a pesar de que yo no fui del todo bienvenido y nos enseño lo que es ser un verdadero ninja..._

 _"El que no cumple las reglas es basura... Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que basura..."_

 _Pues al final de todo, yo termine siendo peor que basura porque, por primera vez en mi vida he decidido ser egoísta y prefiero acabar con mi vida, así tenga que abandonarlos, para por fin poder descansar._

 _Es probable que, adonde vaya, quizás encuentre a mis padres y aunque lejos encuentre un lugar al cual llamarle hogar..._

 _Se despide su alumno..._

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Kakashi aun no salia de su estupor, no podía estarle ocurriendo esto... De nuevo no. Ya había perdido a su padre, a sus compañeros de equipo a su sensei y a la esposa de este, a los cuales les había tomado gran cariño ya que habían sido de los pocos que estuvieron cuando el estuvo sumido en la oscuridad. Y justo ahora, cuando la vida le había dado la oportunidad de volver a querer, un pequeño sol como lo era Naruto tomaba la desición de partir de este mundo por la culpa de unos cuantos pretenciosos que solo buscan un contenedor donde botar la masa podrida que contenían dentro de sus perversos corazones, obligando a un joven puro e inocente a acabar con su vida, como hace un tiempo habían hecho con su padre.

Kakashi, en un rápido movimiento de manos invoco a Pakkun y lo puso al tanto de la situación

—Pakkun... Necesito que busques a Tsunade-sama y la pongas al tanto de la situación... Yo voy a buscar a Naruto... – indico mientras terminaba de ponerse el uniforme que lo distinguia como ninja de Konoha

—entendido...- contesto el canino mientras partía con rumbo a la mansión Hokage.

El peliplateado corría con la velocidad que le daban sus piernas, buscando aunque sea una señal del paradero de su alumno, Chskra o cualquier cosa que le ayudara a localizarlo para impedir una tragedia.

En su recogido, sintió un chakra bastante conocido para él, elevarse de manera alarmante, rápidamente, desvío su rumbo hacia su dirección, quizás el tuviese imfore acerca del paradero del rubio...

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

A medida que se acercaba al lugar donde Naruto caía sin remedio buscando acabar con su vida, sasuke percibía el olor a sangre que traía el viento, así como la sangre que se pegaba a su cara y se mezclaba con el sudor, y las lágrimas que derramaba a medida que avanzaba.

Un poco, solo faltaba un poco para llegar, cuando sus oídos escucharon un golpe fuerte y seco que impacto la tierra y su corazón se detuvo lleno de angustia. Una extraña opresión se alojo en su cuerpo y a pesar de la travesía que le suponía atravesar la aldea de un lado a otro, saco fuerzas de donde pudo y se apresuró al encuentro, no soportaría el perderle.

Cuando llego al lugar del impacto, la imagen que vio fue algo que jamas en su existencia deseo haber visto, su pequeño niño estaba allí, con gran parte de sus huesos destrozados y con un profundo conté en su garganta que se iba cerrando muy lentamente para su gusto, estaba lleno de sangre y pudo observar como la vida se le escapaba entre las manos.

Con desesperación, se acercó a donde se encontraba el Kitsune, a pesar del temblor presente en sus manos, rápidamente tomo un kunai y rasgando una buena porción de su camisa azul improviso una compresa para mermar la pérdida de líquido vital. Cuando se calmo tomo sus signos vitales, descubriendo que aun se encontraba con vida, mientras aumentaba el nivel de su chakra inconscientemente.

Los sentimientos de desesperacion, rabia, odio, frustración y un profundo dolor y una gran tristeza eran los dueños en ese momento de su corazón. Debía actuar rápido y con cuidado, en estos momentos de él dependia la vida o la muerte de aquel pequeño niño que se había adueñado de su corazón.

Una idea cruzo rápidamente por su cabeza y tomando una de las vendas que estaban atadas a sus piernas la envolvió arrededor del cuello de Naruto generando presión.

Con gran agilidad cargo a Naruto y de esa manera se lo llevo al hospital, esta vez no permitiría perder otra persona importante para el, no si podía impedirlo.

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

Kakashi se sentía bastante cansado había recorrido gran parte de la aldea y no hallaba rastro de su rubio alumno. Se extraño al sentir que el chakra de Sasuke se movía y que un chakra menor lo acompañaba. Al sentir bien esa energía se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Naruto y un mal presentimiento hizo mella en él. Y rápidamente se puso en marcha para darle alcance a sus dos alumnos.

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

Sasuke, como pudo llego al hospital con su niño en brazos. Su ropa estaba desgarrada y tintada de la sangre de un pequeño inocente, su cara estaba cubierta de sudor, lágrimas y líquido escarlata y el cabello que siempre llevaba pulcro y muy bien peinado en esos momentos era una maraña, pero a el no le podía importar menos.

Como podía hacia maromas para no dejar caer al niño que tenia luchando por aferrarse a la vida entre sus brazos. Cuando ingreso, el personal médico lo noto, pero no hacían el menor intento de auxiliar lo.

—¡ayuda!... ¡Necesito un medico urgente!...¡mi Amigo se esta desangrando!- gritaba mientras veía a todo el mundo pasar sin siquiera ir a ayudarlos

—¡un medico por favor!...- grito tragándose el orgullo que tanto lo caracterizaba -¡mi amigo se esta muriendo por favor!... Hagan algo!...– gritaba desesperado pero obteniendo los mismos resultados.

—¡QUE PUTAS TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE UN MALDITO MEDICO NOS ATIENDA!- grito con toda la desesperación y el coraje que tenia en ese momento. Su sharingan relucía fulgurante, en una clara amenaza de que hablaba en serio y no se andaría con juegos de ninguna clase.

—¡que no lo han escuchado...¡traigan una camilla ya!– grito la hokage, que acababa de entrar y escucho todo

Una unidad medica llegó con una camilla y varios instrumentos, la hokage rápidamente tomo al menor de los brazos del Uchiha y lo puso con mucho cuidado sobre la camilla.

Antes de partir a urgencias, un tirón en su bata le obligo a desviar su atención a un uchiha que la miraba con la suplica marcada en sus ojos que ahora lucían su tono negro característico...

—por favor... Salvelo...– pidió

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la rubia, que posteriormente se perdería con el motivo de su día a día en los interminables pasillos del hospital.

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

Kakashi se topo con su alumno estrella, el cual estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera del hospital, pero la imagen que se encontró fue por demás desgarradora. Sasuke tenia la cara untada de sangre seca mezclada con sudor y lágrimas, su cabello desastroso y su ropa en su mayoría cubierta de sangre o hecha girones y allí fue cuando comprendió la magnitud de la situación.

Al acercarse pido notar como el cuerpo Uchiha temblaba y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Y supo en ese momento que debía ser el quien debía mantener el temple y la cordura.

—Sasuke...- llamo a su alumno que parecía abstraído del mundo –...que fue lo que sucedió... – pregunto una vez le presto atención

—F-fue mi culpa...- se recriminaba con ptofunda tristeza y dolor mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas —...fue por mi culpa... Yo lo trate mal... Yo le insultaba... Todo fue mi culpa...– continuo con un tinte amargo de arrepentimiento y desprecio

—...Sasuke esto no fue tu culpa... Esto es un problema que viene e muchos años atrás...así que también es mi culpa por que yo soy un adulto y pude haber hecho algo para evitarlo...- pronunció con dolor y arrepentimiento

Un incómodo silencio se instalo ente los dos, ninguno dijo nada mas y cada uno se sumergió en su mundo, hasta que el silencio fue roto por el rechinar de la puerta del quirófano de donde salia la Hokage. Se encontraba llena de sangre y las ojeras eran palpables en su cara, pero lo que mas angustio a los monjas fue la expresión que tenia en su rostro.

Sasuke rápidamente salio de su estupor y con la angustia pintada en su rostro se puso de pie, siendo seguido de su maestro, y corriendo fue a alcanzar a la hokage para que le diera alguna razón de su rubio

—Lo siento...

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

 **Hasta aquí..**.

Gracias a todos por el inmenso apoyo que me han dado con este proyecto, pues, sinceramente no creí que fuera a tener tanta aceptación...

Lamentó que sea un poco corto, pero debido a la cantidad de sobornos que recibí en el primer capítulo, decidi tener lo mas pronto posible el segundo cap como regalo para ustedes...

Espero que les haya gustado

 **CONTINUACION?**


	3. Una esperanza de vida

**Hola...**

 **Estoy muy agradecida con todos aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de leer este fic y dejar el respectivo soborno a la autora...**

 **Ese es el combustible que necesito para sacar los capitulos rápidamente**

 **Y si en algun momento creyeron que yo llagaría a ser mala... Entonces es por que no me conocen bien *risa malvada***

 **Aclaraciones:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no los uso con fines lucrativos porque no me pagan. Solo los uso para unir lo que debió estar junto.

 **Advertencias** : SasuNaru/yaoi/suicidio/violencia/mencion de tortura/una que otra palabra malsonante

Si no te gusta, pulsa atrás y no leas. Ahórrate un disgusto y ahórramelo a mí.

 **CAPÍTULO 3: UNA ESPERANZA DE VIDA**

Sasuke rápidamente salio de su estupor y con la angustia pintada en su rostro se puso de pie, siendo seguido de su maestro, y corriendo fue a alcanzar a la hokage para que le diera alguna razón de su rubio

—Lo siento...— anuncio la hokage con una expresion seria cargada de tristeza, dolor y rabia —Naruto perdio mucha sangre y lamentablemente el ha quedado en estado de coma... Hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero tal parece que el no ha querido despertar o curarse por voluntad...—continuo— Ademas hay algo que quiero mostrarte... Acompañame...— dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al mayor que, al igual qie su alumno se encontraba escuchando el dictamen de la rubia hokage

—yo tambien voy... — diho con voz seria pero impregnada de dolor el Uchiha

—no puedes ir... Esto es confidencial — dijo von seriedad

—¡NO HAY A NADIE EN ESTA PUTA VILLA QUE LE IMPORTÉ TANTO NARUTO COMO A MI!...— reclamó exaltado el moreno —...solo quiero saber que le sucede y poder estar ahi para el... Para ayudarle y apoyarle... Aunque haya sido orgulloso y no lo hiciese en el pasado...– pronincio esto con voz cargada de tristeza y arrepentimiento

—tu ganas mocoso... ¡Vamos!...– llamó la rubia a los dos shinobis qué rápidamente y sin mediar palabra alguna la siguieron.

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

Despues de caminar por intermimables pasillos y subir cualquie cantidad de escaleras, por fin habian logrado llegar a la habitación donde reposaba Naruto. A Sasuke le sorprendió el gran tramo que habian recorrido e iba a preguntar cuando la rubia despues de tanto mutismo hablo.

—antes de que me pregunten por que razón la habitación de Naruto esta tan alejada de las demás habitaciones... – hablo atrayendo la atención de los dos ninjas que la escuchaban atentamente —...deben saber alguna información que nos revelaron los exámenes que se le hicieron para determinar el daño de su cuerpo y estos son por demas escabrosoa y tetricos...—dijo con rabia y odio impregnados en cada una de sus palabras —También deben estar preparados para ver el estado de Naruto...— pronuncio con profunda amargura y dolor

La rubia procedio a abrir la puerta de la habitación y la visión se lo que habia a adentro era por desmas desgarradora. El pequeño tenia su cabecita enterrada entte la mujida almohada, pero su cabello no brillsbaba como en antaño, su piel morena habia mutado a un color algo paliducho por la perdida de sangre. Estaba en tal quietud que para un ser tan energico como el aterraba. Se encontraba con todas sus extremidades rotas cubiertas por firmes capas de yeso, otras partes de su cuerpo se encontraban amoratadas por doquier y su cuello estabs cubierto por una buna capa de vendajes evitando que el vital liquido escarlata escapara de sus entrañas para arrebatarle la vida en un suspiro. Pero lo mas impactante era verlo rodeado de aquellos aparatos, los cuales en cualquier momento pudiesen fallar y consigo, llevarse la vida de aquélla preciosa criatura. El silencio en el que se encontraba sumida la lúgubre habitación solo era roto por aquel molesto pitido que indicaba que su corazon aun continuaba latiendo y de aun habían esperanzas de que se salvase.

Al no detectar ningun movimiento por parte de los dos ninjas, ka mujer con paso firme se dirigio a una pantalla luminiscese en la que habían un par de radiografías. Los dos ninjas siguieron a la mujer y se pusieron a la par de ella. Inmediatamente la rubia comenzo a explicar

—miren detenidamente...– señalo la radiografia que se encontraba en la parte derecha del visor —...esta es una radiografía del torax de Naruto... Y si se venas detalladamente pueden observar algunos pequeños bastoncillos correcto...– al resibir un asentamiento or parte de los dos shinobis que no entendian nada continuó —esos "bastoncillos" no son nada mas ni nada menos que puntillas las cuales ya extrajimos su cuerpo y por la oxidación que muestran son bastante recientes...– continuo la mujer con una mueca de ira y la rabia, el dolor y la furia corriendo por sus venas.

La expresión de Kakashi era de horror mezclada con indignación y furia, y ni hablar de la de Sasuke, el cuál destilana odio, furia y rabia por todo su cuerpo, eso sin incluir la expresión de total horror que estaba presente en su rostro...

Como podian esos malditos aldeanos meterse con algo tan preciado como lo era ese rubio cabezahueca, ese pequeño sol que le habia devuelto ls esperanza ese mundo tan podrido y tan lleno mierda. Definitivamente ésos aldeanos tenían que sufrir.

—...Pero eso no es todo...– continuó la rubia —tambien tiene una gran cantidad de rastros de quemaduras en su piel quw al parecer el Kyuuby no pido curar completamente y necesetamos un donante de sangre AB+... Lo raro en todo esto es que en los registros de nacimiento indican que su sangre es B+, pero cuando le pusimos una unidad la rechazo completamente asi que se le hicieron unos estudios y dimos von que realmente no era B+ sino AB+... Al parecer los aldeanos querían que si esto a llegaba a suceder Naruto muriera ya sea por sus heridas o por una falla de su torrente sanguíneo– explico la mujer con gran indignación y coraje... Pero ya se encatgaria ella de estos "problemas"

—¡MALDITOS!...– grito Sasuke con ira, odio, rabia, dolor y sobre todo una gran tristeza —¡ES UN NIÑO... MALDITA SEA! ¡DEJENLO EN PAZ!–

—Sasuke... Calmate...– pedia Kakashi con una expresión de indignación y rabia. Hasta que punto habian llegado las cosas, cuando dejo de notar como la situacion se le salia de las manos.

—Necesitamos encontrar al donante... Preferiría que fuera alguien de algun clan poderoso o de uno de los ninjas mas fuertes de la aldea... La sangre de Naruto se ha hecho bastante debil por falta de proteínas y la que le suministramos en el hospital no es suficiente para suplir la grave falencia que tiene– pidio la rubia

—yo se la doy...– contesto el azabache —cumplo con los requisitos... Soy de un clan poderoso y soy AB+ lo que quier decir que soy altamente compatible

—haremos una pequeña prueba ñues no hau tiempo que perder... El estado de Naruto empeora a cada minuto que pasa y esa sangre es vital para poder salvar su vida...– explico la rubia Hokage –vamos– indico llamandole

—Kakashi...– lkamo al mayor que tenia la mirada pérdida en la lejania, obligando a este a que le prestase atención —cuidalo bien y bajo ninguna circunstancia salgas de esta habitación... Los aldeanos que hay en el hospital me vieron con Naruto llegadon al hospital y cualquiera podria hacerle daño...– explicó el moreno

—de acuerdo... Ve...– asintio e indico el peliplateado

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

Al cabo de unas horas, ya tenian la sangre que era necesaria para solventar el problema del Kitsune. Kakashi se encontraba sentado en una silla tratando de no ser vencido poe el sueño, fallando estrepitosamente en su intento. Por otra parte, Sasuke, se encontraba de pie al lado de la cama, sus manos acariciaba gentilmente los rubios cabellos mientras que sus gemas obsidiana contemplaba el rostro tan diferente y a la vez igual del cual sin saber cuando ni como habia llegado a querer y hasta enamorarse de aquel rostro y de su dueño.

Recordando algo importante, llevo du mano hasta el porta-kunais y saco de el uma carta que estaba in poco maltratada y manchada de sangre oero sin importante esto la habrio y la leyó...

 _Sasuke:_

 _A pesar de que algunas veces llegas a ser un completo bastardo, tengo mucho por lo cual agradecerte. Debo reconocer de que no fusiste el primero... Tu no fuste el primer vínculo que yo busque hacer ya que existe uno mas antiguo que el tuyo, pero si debo aclarate que el vínculo que comparto contigo es el mas fuerte que poseo._

 _Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño te tenia envidia porque tu siempre eras reconocido como un prodigio, eras alabado por todos y nadie se atrevía a insultarte o a lastimarte y por eso te escogí como mi rival, para contagiarme de esa valentía, fuerza, seguridad y enteteza que siempre has mostrsdo. Pero fue imposible para mi, ya que son esas las características que te hacen unico._

 _No se si algina vez me consideraste como un amigo, pero yo a ti si. Gracias a ti he tenido los momentos mas alegres en mi desdichada vida, has sido la mayoria de mis primeras veces y aunque en antaño siempre te considere un rival hoy en dia te has convertido en un gran y apreciado amigo._

 _Tengo que reconocer que si soy un Dobe como me sueles llamar, solo un tonto como yo sería capaz de creer que encajaría en un mundo como este, cargando la pesada cruz de mantener a un demonio dentro._

 _Tu y yo hemos conocido la soledad y lo aterradora aue esta puede ser, asi que has amigos que no te permitan simierte en ella. Deja el camino de la venganza y forma lazos indestructibles von las buenas personas que te rodean._

 _De todo corazon espero que logres cumplir tu sueño en el fururo de tener una familia, aunque yo no este ahi para verla. Vive tu vida y se feliz. Ante todo gracias y espero verte en un dia bastante lejano._

 _Te querrá siempre tu amigo_

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Sasuke término de leer y con las lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos, guardo la carta en su porta-kunais. Con mucho cuidado planto un beso en su frente y susurro

—yo también... –

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

Un poco mss tarde, Tsunade entro a la habitación siendo seguida por Shizune, encontrando al Uchiha recostado en la cama de Naruto. Este al parecer no había notado su presencia pues,estaba ensimismado acariciando el moreno rostro de Naruto

—Sasuke...– llamo la Hokage —ve a tu casa a descansar, Shizune se hara cargo de Naruto...–

—¡No!... Yo me voy a hacer cargo de él – dijo mientras acacariciaba las morenas mejillas

—Sasuke... Entiende que debes de ir a descansar, no a cualquiera le sacan una unidad y media de sangre de tiron y esta como si nada, ademas de que debes ir a limpiarte y a ponerte otra ropa... La que llevas esta inservible...– persuadía la Hokage

—esta bien...– acepto —al rato vuelvo... – dicho esto, abrio la ventana y salto de ellas hasta caer en un elegante salto al suelo.

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

Sasuke, el Último de los Uchihas, sobreviviente a la masacre de los Uchihas, el prodigio de su generación y el mejor de los novatos, caminaba por la aldea con la cara cubierta de una capa gruesa de mugre, sangre sudor y lágrimas, con el pantalón, que en antaño fuese blanco, tintado de un líquido que se volvió oscuro y marrón despues de haberse secado, de su pulcra camisa solo quedaban algunos girones que cubrian una pequeña porción de su pecho. Todos los que le veían no podian creer que aquel sucio niño fuera parte de uno de los clanes mas orgullosos de la aldea, que de la aldea, del mundo shinobi.

Cuando los aldeanos se acercaban a mirar, eran recibidos por una mirada tan amenazante y heladora que acobardaría hasta al mas valiente...

Iba avanzando por algunaa calles centrales, pues no se encontraba del todo bien para irse saltando entre los techos. Cuando llego a la plaza todos se le quedaron mirando, pero no le pudo importar menos.

" _Naruto... Te prometo que te protegere y no atacare la villa... Pero se que algun dia lo van a pagar_ " dijo en sus pensamientos

 **OoOoOoOoS &NoOoOoOoO**

 **Hasta aqui...**

Para los que querían saber que va pasar con Sakurita, les recomiendo el siguiente capitulo.

Y los que dijeron que Naruto estaba en coma, una estrellita dorada y un abrazo mio.

 **CONTINUACIÓN**?

Pdt: Que aldenos tan desgraciados... Hasta yo me Asusté ¡que peligro!


	4. Un Cumpleaños donde no estas presente

**Hola~**

 **Si... Si aquí esta la actualización del capítulo *hace puchero* pero antes que nada...**

 **¡Feliz Cumpleaños Rubio Precioso!**

 **Ahora si a lo que vinimos vamos...**

 **Aclaraciones:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no los uso con fines lucrativos porque no me pagan. Solo los uso para unir lo que debió estar junto y celebrarle el compleaños a Naru-chan.

 **Advertencias** : SasuNaru/yaoi/suicidio/palabras malsonantes/violencia

Si no te gusta, pulsa atrás y no leas. Ahórrate un disgusto y ahórramelo a mí.

 **OoOoOoOoS &NoOoOoOoO**

 **CAPÍTULO 4: UN CUMPLEAÑOS DONDE NO ESTAS PRESENTE**

Iba avanzando por alguna de las calles centrales, pues no se encontraba del todo bien para irse saltando entre los techos. Cuando llego a la plaza todos se le quedaron mirando, pero no le pudo importar menos.

" _Naruto... Te prometo que te protegere y no atacare la villa... Pero se que algun dia lo van a pagar_ " dijo en sus pensamientos

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

Despues de recorrer algunas calles, Sasuke finalmente llegó a su casa. Rápidamente se quito el calzado, dejándolo en cualquier parte, siendo seguido de la camisa, luego sus vendas, muñequeras y pantalones, para, posteriormente finalizar con su ropa interior.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó al baño. Rápidamente fue a llenar la bañera y a ajustar la temperatura de esta. Cuando esta estuvo lista, se introdujo dentro de ella y no pudo evitar recaer en el estado en que se encontraba.

Más de la mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba cubierta de la sangre, sangre de un pequeño ángel que tenia que pagar con lágrimas y sufrimiento por los errores y la ignorancia de los demas.

Con violencia, tomo la esponja y frotó su cuerpo de una manera tan brusca, que la extrema palidez de su marfilada piel se vio mermado por el rojo que producía en su propia piel.

Se sentia sucio, porque el como miembro del casi exitinto clan Uchiha conocia parte de la verdad. El Cuarto Hokage habia condenado la vida de ese pequeño y habia sacrificado la suya misma por salvar a una aldea llena de miserables que se regodeaban despreciando a un pequeño que, sin conocerlos, les había salvado la vida a unas pocos minutos de nacer.

Inevitablemente las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Si en algún momento de su vida penso que llevo una vida miserable, la vida que llevo Naruto, no era vida, era un calvario, una completa tortura, una constante agonía. Y fue en ese momento cuando comprendio por que Naruto habia tomado aquella decisión.

– _"Perdoname"_ – rezaban sus penNoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

El entumecimiento de su cuerpo le recordo el lugar en el que se encontraba. Con una lentitud pasmosa retiró el tapón de la bañera y lavo todo su cuerpo. Se había quedado completamente dormido sin percatarse de ello.

Ató una toalla a su cintura y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse y seguir velando el sueño de su rubio, porque Sasuke sabia que él estaba dormido y que solo sería cuestión de dias para tenerlo de vuelta, reclamándole por todo e insultándole cuando tuviese la oportunidad.

Con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa de esperanza camino hacia su habitación, pero esta se desvaneció rápidamente al fijarse en la fecha y la hora...

'10 de Octubre — 2:39pm'

Solo eso basto para que la poca esperanza que había reunido se le escapase como agua entre los dedos. Giro un poco su vista y lo vio. Alli sobre su mesa se encontraba una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo. Ese era el obsequio que le entregaría a Naruto por su treceavo cumpleaños. Con paso tembloroso, se acercó a ella y la tomo en sus manos. Al abrirla vio una pequeña cadena con un dije de remolino y otro de la hoja. Al girarlo, leyó la pequeña inscripción que tenía grabada...

 _"Por que eres como un remolino que remueve todo, pero nos regalas la oportunidad de ver que hay un mañana"_

Las lágrimas quese esforzaba por retener escapaban de sus ojos como mares. Ni había llorando desde lo de la masacre del clan y tal parecia que ahora las lágrimas eran algo tan natural como respirar en él. Se limpio con el dorso de la mano y procedió a vestirse rapido. Su rubio le necesitaba y él no podia permanecer tanto tiempo fuera. Tomo un pergamino azúl de la mesa, la pequeña cajita y una maleta con algunas de sus pertenecías, y salio con rumbo al hospital.

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

Sasuke caminaba de regreso al hospital, pues aún no se encontraba al cíen por cíen de sus capacidades como ninja y no sería él quien empeorase la situación.

A medida que avanzaba, todo el dolor que sentía se iba transformando en una furia e irá incontrolable. Al parecer estos Malnacidos ya se habían enterado de la "nueva noticia"

" _El Kyuuby esta muriéndose en el hospital"_

Comentarios como _"ojala se muera esa maldita plaga", "mejor que se muera", "por fin se hizo justicia"_ eran recibidos por sus oidos. A medida que avanzaba el tic de su ceja ce hacia crómico y la veba que se alzaba en su frente amenazaba con reventar, hasta que un comentario lo hizo explotar...

 _"Que se haya intentado suicidar me parecio buena idea, aunque tarde pero buena, lo único malo es que el idiota ese ni para eso sirve... ¡es un inútil!"_ comentó una voz muy conocida para él. Pero ya luego arreglaría cuentas con ella.

—¡CALLENSE LA PUTA JETA DE UNA BUENA VEZ MALNACIDOS!– grito el moreno estallando en cólera y con el sharingan brillando en sus ojos —¡ESE NIÑO AL QUE USTEDES LLAMAN MONSTRUO ES MIL VECES MEJOR PERSONA QUE USTEDES INFELICES! ¡EL NIÑO QUE AHORA SE ENCUENTRA LUCHANDO POR SU VIDA ES LA PERSONA QUE LES SALVO LA VIDA A USTEDES Y LA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL USTEDES SE ENCUENTRAN AQUI HABLANDO MIERDA! ¡ASI QUE DEJEN DE INSULTARLE Y AGRADEZCANLE... SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR EL NINGUNO DE USTEDES ESTARIA CON VIDA!–

Los aldeanos simplemente agacharon la cabeza y siguieron en lo que estaban haciendo. El chico Uchiha tenía razón. Por primera vez la aldea dejo de ver, aunque sea por un momento, a Naruto como un monstruo, sino como a un pequeño héroe que, por sus culpas se encontraba aferrándose a la vida.

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

Después de unis minutos, tratando de regulizarse, Sasuke se dirigió a la tienda donde se encontraba la chica y diciéndose a sí mismos que era una pérdida de tiempo necesaria continuó con su plan.

Al entrar a la pequeña tienda, pudo ver a la peli rosa en compañía de su madre, a la que supuso era la tendera y a varias mujeres más. Rápidamente llego hasta las dos mujeres y tragándose su orgullo hizo una reverencia.

La adulta sonrío complacida. Un prospecto de hombre de ese tipo no se hallaba en cualquier lugar y ese tipo era al que quería de marido para su hija, desafortunadamente a ella le habia tocado casarse con un comerciante y aunque tenia dinero no era tan guapo como el Uchiha.

—Sakura que bueno que te encuentro... Debemos hablar – pronunció din ningún tono en especial

Por otro lado, Sakura no cabía en si de la felicidad, primero el demonio fastidioso ese desaparecia y segundo Sasuke se le declaraba. Su día no podía ser mas feliz. Y ella que pensaba que la iba a tener mas difícil. Rezaba internamente por que Naruto muriera, ya no era necesario en sus planes.

Al recibir un asentamiento por parte de su madre y un gestó indicándole que fuera, siguio al pelinegro que la condujo hasta un corredor solitario. El corazón de la chica latía rápidamente y solo esperaba las palabras mágicas...

—te enteraste de lo que le sucedió a Naruto...– preguntó indiferente

—si... Pero no es algo que no se mereciera – contesto desilusionada y con indiferencia

—no entiendo como puedes decir eso cuando ha sido precisamente el quién te ha salvado la vida en varias oportunidades...– comentó dejando salir un poco de la rabia que sentía en ese momento

—pero eso fue algo que nunca le pedí que hiciera... Aunque me alegra que aunque sea eso pudo hacer bien... Ahora dime... ¿cual fue el motivo real de traerme aquí? – preguntó con voz seductora

—solo queria preguntarte eso.. – dijo queriéndose marchar antes de hacer algo de lo qué no se sentiría muy orgulloso aunque fuese necesario

—¡por favor!... No creo que me estes hablando en serio — exclamó furiosa —aveces pienso de que a ti te gusta ese maldito huérfano — comento con celos y odio

—y si fuese asi... ¡QUE!— exclamó con frialdad

—Jeh... Que habra hecho la puta zorra esa para engatusarte se te abrió de piernas para que le partieras el culo o el te lo partió a ti... Siempre he sabido yo que esa cara de mari...— y no pudo continuat porque Sasuke de plantó una bofetada en la mejilla derecha

—escuchame atentamente perra... La próxima vez que hables de él te lavas la boca... Me entiendes...—

—escuchame bien Uchiha... Esta me la pagas... Vamos a ver cuanto te dura tu juguetico...— pronunció desdeñosamente sntes de salir corriendo del callejón

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

Después de aquel bochornoso episodio, Sasuke partió como flecha rumbo al hospital. No tenía mas tiempo que perder.

Al llegar, encontro la habitación llena de globos y regalos, seguramente los amigos del rubio habían venido a dejarlos.

Le sorprendió un poco encontrar ka habitación vacía, pero eso no importaba, por que el ya estaba de regreso. De descolgo la mochila y sustrajo de ella el pergamino y la cajita, puso el pergamino sobre la mesa y la cajita la metió en su bolsillo. El personalmente le entregaría su regalo.

Lentamente se acercó a la camilla y noto con satisfacción como ya habia sido retieado el inhalador de oxígeno cuando estuvo cerca de su oido le susurro...

—despierta Dobe... No tienes idea de la falta que me hace oír tu voz... De tenerte a mi lado peleando y discutiendo por tonterías... De ver tus ojos —

—...—

—hoy ne pelee con Sakura por que se burló de ti y te trató mal pero yo te defendí...–

—...—

—puedes creerlo... Estuve tan distraído qie estuve a punto de olvidarlo... Pero lo recordé a tiempo... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Mi Dobe!... Gracias por haber nacido... Te amo—

Dicho lo último se acerco a sus labios cereza y los beso con pasión...

—Sasuke...

 **OoOoOoOoS &NoOoOoOoO**

 **Hasta aqui...**

 **Diganme que tal les pareció**

 **CONTINUACIÓN?**


	5. Amanecer

**Hola...**

 **Pues bueno les tengo dos noticias, la primera es que actualize y la segunda que cree una página de face para mantenernos más en contacto porque para FF soy mala llegando a pésima...**

 **Asi que si alguien quiere me puede escribir o hacer una sugerencia o cualquier cosa solo es que me la diga y la contestaré lo mas rapido posible. Para no alargaeme mas al final dejo información y la pondre también en mi perfil.**

 **Sin mas los dejo...**

 **Aclaraciones:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no los uso con fines lucrativos porque no me pagan. Solo los uso para unir lo que debió estar junto.

 **Advertencias** : SasuNaru/yaoi/suicidio/violencia/mencion de tortura/una que otra palabra malsonante

Si no te gusta, pulsa atrás y no leas. Ahórrate un disgusto y ahórramelo a mí.

 **CAPÍTULO 5: AMANECER**

 **"Cuando en la noche, el cielo se pone mas oscuro, es porque el amanecer esta mas cerca de lo que se espera"**

Dicho lo último se acerco a sus labios cereza y los beso con pasión...

—Sasuke...– el aludido rápidamente se separó del rubio al que segundos antes besabs y fijo su atención a la puerta donde lo observaba un sorprendido peliplata

—etto... Kakashi... – murmuró con un leve sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo —yo...– empezó siendo cortado por el adulto

—sasuke... No hay nada que me debas explicar, yo desdé hace mucho se de tus sentimientos por Naruto...– al ver la interrogante que se formo en la cara de su alumno explicó —lo que me sorprendió es que te atrevieras a besarlo... Nunca pensé que lo harias–

La habitación permaneció en silencio hasta que su sensei habló

—sasuke... Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte... – recibiendo un gesto por parte del menor continuo –los estudios que le realizaron a Naruto nos indican que su cuerpo se encuentra en condiciones aptas para despertar, pero que su subconsciente es el que se niega e impide que recobre la conciencia... Mas concretamente es como si el mismo se hubiera inducido un coma... Los doctores dicen que necesita un impulsó lo suficientemente poderoso para que despierte...– explico

–lo entiendo...– murmuro mientras le daba la espalda y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos para que ninguna lagrima saliese de ellos.

Lentamente, se dirigió a la camilla donde reposaba su rubio, se sento en ella y como en un trance, con movimiento sutiles y delicados, a ariciaba las hebras rubias que adornaban la cabeza de su angel roto, mientras lo miraba con los ojos llenos de un infinito amor y ternura. Pero, del que él se encargaría y al que ayudaría a recoger los pedazos de sus alas o le construiría unas nuevas para ayudarle a volar.

–Cuidale... Tengo que ir a solucionar unos asuntos con la Godaime...– dicho esto salio por la puerta sin hacer nayor ruido, dejsndo solos al rubio y al moreno.

–Naruto...– hablo el moreno –hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte... No sabes como extraño escuchar tu voz... No te alcanzas a imaginar la falta que me haces, sabes, Es irónico, tu fuiste el que simpre gritaba a los cuatro vientos que yo era un bastardo, frío y arrogante que jamás tendría sentimientos, y precisamente fuiste tu quien término adueñándose de mi frio y lastimado corazón... Jeh... Quien lo diria... Complete la misión... Esto fue lo que escribi y te lo dedico a ti... Soy conciente de que en este momento estas dormido y no me puedes escuchar o mirarme para comprobar la sinceridad que hay en mis palabras, pero se que si me estuvieras despierto no tendría el suficiente valor para decirtelo... Ahí voy...

 _Ninguna palabra en el universo es suficiente para describir tu inigualable belleza, eres él mas bello, puro e inocente ángeles que existen en el planeta._

 _Cuando veo tu cabello y tus ojos, te imagino como un calido y hermoso día de sol en verano, con un precioso azul cubriendo el cielo, como el azul de tus ojos, y con un sol resplandeciente y calido como tu corazón, y amarillo como tus rubios y finos cabellos._

 _Eres como un pequeño remolino, que por donde pasa deja huella, y no es que lo diga yo, es algo que siempre dicen los demas, ya que no he sido el unico en el que con tú, con tu maravilloso poder, has traido un poco de luz a nuestros oscuros corazones._

 _Y no sabes lo celoso que me pone eso, tú más que nadie sabes como soy de egoísta y posesivo, y me pone celoso que compartas tu luz con los demas porque yo quiero que sea solamente mia y que solo me ilumine a mi._

 _Mis sentimientos por ti van mucho mas allá de una amistad, una rivalidad, odio o una simple competencia._

 _Te quiero, con el amor, no de un niño, el cual es puro e inocente, sino con el de un hombre, el que sería capaz de dar su vida por ti, el cual, a pesar de haber sufrido, te entrega todo el amor que puede albergar en su corazón._

 _Se que puede parecer ridículo, ya que para muchos, yo aun soy un pequeño, la vida hace mucho me hizo un hombre y me enseño que las cosas una vez se pierden no se recuperan, y no quiero que tu seas una de ellas._

 _Te amo, amo cada uno de tus berrinches, amo cuando me miras con aquellas gemas sue resplandecen a la luz del sol, amo los tiernos pucheros que haces cuándo discuto contigo, amo cuando duermes con aquella carita tuya llena de inocencia, ignorando la cruenta realidad. Son detalles que pueden parecer pequeños, pero amo cada uno de ellos por que forman parte de tu ser._

 _Por eso quiero que me permitas tomar tu mano y dejar que me guíes por aquel mundo de luz, paz y color en el que conviertes todo a tu paso, por que ya estoy cansado de habitar en el mio, lleno de tiniblas, odio y oscuridad._

 _Y a cambio, te prometo transformar tu soledad, aunque no entiendo, como alguien tan lindo y tierno como tu termino solo, si eres la máxima muestra de pureza y ternura._

 _Estas palabras no son suficientes para expresar todo lo que hay en mi interior y puede que no tengan coherencia, pero, esos son los sentimientos que alberga mi herido corazón._

 _Te ama..._

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

Sl terminar de leer, Sasuke tenía una sonrisa y lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Se acercó lentamente a su pequeño y le dio in beso en la frente.

–Naru... No tienes idea de cuanto te amo...– dijo tomando lo que no estaba cubierto de yeso y era visible de su mano –despierta por favor, te necesito aqui, conmigo, evitando que me deje consumir la oscuridad, por favor despierta...– dicho esto dejo el pergamino sobre la mesa, beso la mejilla de su niño y se acostó junto a él, trasmitiendole su calor a aquel cuerpo que se encontraba inusualmente frío.

Ignorando la sonrisa que apareció en los labios del chico a su lado, así como la puerta entreabierta, por la cual una peli rosa había estado escuchando todo.

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

Despues de comentarle unos asuntos a Kakashi y que este saliera de la oficina, Tsunade se rompió a llorar. Siendo ella la Hokage no podia permitir el versé débil, pero la situación la superaba.

Ese mocoso rubio, a pesar de ser bastante insolente, era una persona que se habia ganado un gran pedazo de su corazón. Gracias a el venció un miedo que la llevaba atormentado desde hace mucho tiempo, gracias a él asumió el cargo y hoy es la primera mujer Hokage de la aldea y la quinta en total.

Tan ensimismada estaba en si llanto que no noto al hombre peliblanco que ingreso por la ventana de su oficina y se acercaba a ella.

–Tsunade... Por que lloras, eso no es algo muy propio de ti– comento el peliblanco que estaba parado a su lado. La mujer rápidamente se paro, abraxo al peliblanco y rompió en llanto.

–Jiraiya...Naruto... Naruto trato de suicidarse... – explicó

El peliblanco adoptó una expresión de incredulidad que poco a poco se fue transformando a una bastante alterada. Rápidamente separo a la mujer y preguntó con total seriedad

–como esta el...–

–esta en coma... –contesto la mujer –...y no va a despertar hasta que el lo decida, es uma protección de su cuerpo, seguramente para evitar sufrir–

La mujer se solto a llorar de nuevo y el hombre solo atino a abrazarla hasta que se recompusiese. Sin importar que, él estaría ahi para levantarla cuando se cayese, o para cuando le necesitase. Siempre estaria alli para ella.

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

Sakura estaba hecha una furia, jamas penso que lo dicho por Sasuke fuera cierto. Él era suyo, suyo y no de ese bastardo. Ese maldito demonio debia desaparecer. Una plaga como aquella no podía habitar en la tierra. Como odiaba a ese maldito huérfano infeliz. Por que no se murió. Si hubiera muerto ella estaría feliz de la vida con su Sasuke "consolandolo" y con su belleza y sus "sentimientos" sacaria a la zorra esa de su corazón.

"Te vas a arrepentir de haber sobrevivido... Zorro maldito... Te juro que te voy a hacer pagar y a ti también Sasuke... Ya verán"

Una sonrisa retorcida se instalo en sus labios y de mejor humor continuó su camino.

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

Shikamaru, Ino y Choūji no entendian como las cosas habían llegado hasta ese extremo.

Como Naruto, siendo la persona mas escandalosa, ruidosa e hiperactiva de toda la aldea había terminado postrado en una cama del hospital de la aldea.

Suicidio. Por que las cosas se habían puesto de aquella manera. Pero lo que mas se recriminaba el Nara era como había sido tan estúpido para no notarlo. Naruto era su amigo y no había podido hace nada por él. A su memoria llegaron las palabras que una vez su padre le dijera...

"Él es odiado porque los aldeanos son ignorantes, y no son capaces de reconocer el sacrificio que hizo Naruto... En ti esta la decisión de ser o no ser su amigo"

Después de eso recordó que en una tarde, después de la academia jugo con él y se dio cuenta de que no era el monstruo que todos decían que era, sino que era un chiquillo agradable e increíblemente ruidoso.

Una lágrima bajo por su mejilla y el pensamiento general de los tres era...

"Naruto... Despierta pronto"

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

El equipo ocho se encontraba entrenando arduamente. Preferían matar el tiempo y la angustia que tenían por dentro. El lazo comun que tenían entre todos estaba a punto de desaparecer en una clínica, muriendo de una forma cruel. Siendo que no debia fallecer asi. El no tenia porque esta así. Por culpa de unos aldenos ingratos que habían hecho su vida de cuadritos.

Naruto habia sido importante para cada uno de ellos. Tanto un gran amigo para Shino, como un compinche, hermano y amigo para Kiba y una importante lección de vida, un modelo a seguir y gran fuente de inspiración para Hinata.

Todos eran concientes de que di perdían a Naruto lo lamentarían por el resto de sus vidas, porque una huella como la que dejó Naruto en ellos, no era facil de borrar.

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

Kakashi se encontraba hecho un ovillo en su cama. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro. Su vida habia sido un constante fracaso. Uno tras otro, tras otro y así, primero su padre, luego su rival y compañero, después fue su compañera y por último su sensei y la esposa de este. Todas las personas importantes para el habían muerto de una u otra forma y sin que pudiese evitarlo. Ahora que estuvo a punto de perder a su alumno y el último resquicio vivo del que alguna vez fue su sensei y la bella esposa de este estaba a punto de desaparecer, no supo a ciencia cierta si seria capaz de resistir otro golpe.

Naruto. Él tenia un gran parecido o la gran mayoría de las personas que fueron importantes en su vida. Era físicamente igual a su sensei, con la unica diferencia de las marquitas que tenía en su rostro. Se parecia a la esposa de su sensei en la forma de su cara y de sus ojos y en lo volátil de su carácter, se parecía a Rin en la amable y solidario que eta y se parecia a Obito en la voluntad y la enteteza que tenía para tomar decisiones. Nuevas lágrimas corrieron pir su rostro y sólo pidió cin las fuerzas de su ser que su rubio alumno se salvara.

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

 _Un Sasuke de 7 años iba corriendo hacia su casa, era muy tarde y se había tardado mucho porque se había quedado entrenando cin las Shurikens. Al llegar vio los cuerpos de su padre y su madre tirados y ya muertos en el suelo._

 _Iba a golpear a su hermano, pero, en un parpadeo se encontraba sentado en el piso de su actual vivienda y estaba sólo. Una opresión se formo en su pecho y rápidamente salio de la casa. Corrio y corrio como no tienen idea hasta que le vio._

 _Le vio cuando caia por las alturas y su cuerpo solo era movido por la gravedad y se precipitaba a la tierra_

—¡NARUTO!– grito mientras sudaba a mares y las lágrimas corrian por su rostro, y su cuerpo temblaba

– _aqui estoy..._

 **OoOoOoOoS &NoOoOoOoO**

 **Hasta aqui...**

 **He creado una pagina en Facebook para quienes quieran seguirme un poco mas de cerca y estar enterados de las actualizaciones, mis nuevos proyectos, uno que otro avance o doujinshi que comparta en la página...**

 **Me pueden encontrar como...**

 **Diane-chan 16**

 **Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos "sobornos" y nos vemos en face o en otro capítulo**

 **Saludos**

 **CONTINUACIÓN?**


	6. el despertar del ángel rubio

**Hola...**

 **Se que llevo mucho tiempo desaparecida pero he estado inmensamente ocupada...**

 **A lo importante...**

 **Este capítulo esta dedicado a Guest-chan por su cumpleaños...**

 **Te deseo felicidades y espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 **Aclaraciones:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no los uso con fines lucrativos porque no me pagan. Solo los uso para unir lo que debió estar junto.

 **Advertencias** : SasuNaru/yaoi/suicidio/violencia/una que otra palabra malsonante

Si no te gusta, pulsa atrás y no leas. Ahórrate un disgusto y ahórramelo a mí.

******************S&N*****************

CAPITULO 6: EL DESPERTAR DEL ANGEL RUBIO

 _Un Sasuke de 7 años iba corriendo hacia su casa, era muy tarde y se había tardado mucho porque se había quedado entrenando sin las Shurikens. Al llegar vio los cuerpos de su padre y su madre tirados y ya muertos en el suelo._

 _Iba a golpear a su hermano, pero, en un parpadeo se encontraba sentado en el piso de su actual vivienda y estaba sólo. Una opresión se formó en su pecho y rápidamente salió de la casa. Corrió y corrió como no tienen idea hasta que le vio._

 _Le vio cuando caía por las alturas y su cuerpo solo era movido por la gravedad y se precipitaba a la tierra_

— ¡NARUTO!– grito mientras sudaba a mares y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, y su cuerpo temblaba

–aquí estoy... Sasuke…- pronuncio una voz que aunque un poco ronca, reconocería en cualquier lugar de la tierra.

Con lentitud, fue abriendo sus gemas ónix hasta encontrarse con unos preciosos zafiros azules, los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-no es cierto… es a lo mejor otro sueño y aún sigo dormido…- pronuncio con tal tristeza sin ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pues aún se encontraba adormilado por la falta de sueño y la anterior pérdida de sangre.

-…yo también desearía que no fuera cierto… pero la realidad es que aún me encuentro vivo… tienes razón, soy un dobe porque ni acabar con mi vida pude hacer…- pronuncio el rubio con falsa alegría

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos. Después de eso lo único que Naruto pudo percibir fue un ligero ardor en su mejilla, producto de la cachetada que le dio Sasuke y luego un fuerte abrazo de este, el cual expresaba la preocupación y angustia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-eres un imbécil…- dijo estrechando aún más el abrazo -…jamás en tu vida vuelvas a decir eso o a hacer lo que hicisteis porque te juro que lo que te voy a hacer será muchísimo peor que la muerte misma… me entendiste idiota…- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por no soltar lágrimas, pero lágrimas de alegría, porque ese dobe ruidoso había despertado.

-…quien fue…- pregunto cambiando de tema. Sasuke entendió lo que le preguntaba y con delicadeza le soltó, procurando que no se hiciese más daño y le miro directamente a los ojos.

-…fui yo…- pronuncio con seriedad sin apartar la mirada

-¡Y POR QUE MIERDA NO ME DEJASTE HACERLO!- grito -¡POR QUE NO ME DEJASTE ACABAR CON ESTA MIERDA DE VIDA QUE TENGO! ¡LA ALDEA, SAKURA, TODOS ESTARIAN FELICES SI YO HUBIESE MUERTO!..¡TODO HUBIESE SIDO MEJOR SI YO HUBIESE MUERTO!- exploto con furia haciendo vanos intentos por golpearle sin lograr un golpe contundente y con las lágrimas cayendo a borbotones de sus ojos.

-¡POR QUE ERES TAN EGOISTA… MALDITA SEA! ¡CREES QUE SI TE MATAS COMO UN COBARDE NO LE HARAS FALTA A NADIE! ¡CREES QUE ASÍ SE VAN A SOLUCIONAR LOS PUTOS PROBLEMAS! ¡DEJA DE SER TAN IMBECIL Y MIRA A TU ALRREDEDOR!- grito con ira y frustración. Naruto le hizo caso y observo la habitación llena de globos y una mesa que tenía gran cantidad de regalos por doquier -¡VES!... A TODOS LES IMPORTAS… a mí me importas...— susurro lo último

—Sasuke...– susurro.

Después de su "pequeño" altercado, el silencio se apodero de la habitación. Cuando las cosas se calmaron, Sasuke, sin mediar palabra, se acerco a Naruto y entrechandolo en un abrazo, se acostó en la camilla. Naruto se encontraba completamente confundido... Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha, el mismo frío bastardo con el que se peleaba la mitad del tiempo y la otra mitad se la pasaba insultándose le estaba abrazando.

El acompasado sonido de la respiración de Sasuke, le obligo a salir de sus pensamiento y al fijar su atención, sorprendiéndole en demasía la situación y posición en la que se encontraba. Sasuke estaba dormido, tenia su cabeza puesta en su hombro y la respiración de este le golpeaba directamente en su cuello, su mano derecha se encontraba sobre su pecho y por primera vez en si vida había podido admirar una expresión en su cara que no fuera aquella de bastardo chulo y creído.

Sacudió rápidamente su cabeza (lo máximo qué puede estando sedado hasta la entrañas) para alejar aquellos pensamientos. Tan solo segundos despues se arrepintió de haberlo hecho , pues el malestar que le quedó era de campeonato.

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente, unos pequeños quejidos de dolor y un montón de voces que se oían con un barullo en su cabeza le hicieron abrir los ojos, encontrándose con una enojada Tsunade, la cual le gritaba cosas que no entendía, una Shizune con cara de angustia y a un Kakashi que lo miraba con diversión y pena.

Al levantar su cabeza se encontro con las gemas azules de Naruto, las cuales se encontraban llenas de lágrimas. Sasuke rápidamente se separo de él y ahí fue que todos sus sentidos, los cuales se encontraban un poco embotados por el sueño, despertaron.

Noto que su niño estaba en aquel estado porque, muy seguramente el efecto de los sedantes ya había pasado y el dolor de todo su cuerpo había regresado. Con rapidez se apartó de el, y mientras le quitaba las lágrimas le preguntaba con se sentía e ignoraba los bramidos y replicas de la hokage.

—¡oye mocoso! No acapares toda su atención, nosotros también queremos hablar con el, además hay algo importante que quiero preguntarle –

A regañadientes, Sasuke se separo de su enajenación rubia, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa que descolocó al menor, puesto que no era una sonrisa de prepotencia o superioridad como las que él solía poner.

—Naruto...- llamo la hokage –...que has estado comiendo todo este tiempo... Según los informes que he recibido solo consumes ramen y quiero saber el porque...–

–pues oba-chan...- dijo nervioso llevando una mano a su nuca, gesto que hacia cuando estaba nervioso —pues nunca como otra cosa porque los comerciantes solo me venden cosas vencidas o en mal estado... Teuchi y Kakashi-sensei han sido los únicos a los que realmente les ha importado mi alimentación...- pronuncio triste y con la cabeza baja

-ya veo... Lo que pasa es que tienes un serio problema de desnutrición puesto que el ramen no aporta las vitaminas que necesita tu cuerpo...- dijo la rubia con seriedad -por eso es que he tomado la decisión de asig na alguien para que te cuide hasta que te recuperes... Alguna duda...-

-ninguna oba-chan...- dijo -pero... Quien se haría cargo de alguien como yo... El contenedor de un demonio...-

— _yo..._

********S&N********

 **Hasta aquí...**

 **Cortico, pero lo importante era actualizar...**

 **¡Feliz Cumpleaños Guest-chan! Que cumplas muchos años mas :)**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero me están explotando... Literalmente...**

 **también** **lo publique con motivo de la celebración de mi cumpleaños!**

 **cumplo el miércoles :)**

 **CONTINUACIÓN?**


	7. una vieja historia que se repite

**Hola a todos…  
lamento haberlos abandonado…  
lamentablemente tengo que informarles que estamos a más o menos 3 capítulos del final. Me voy a poner en la tarea de re subir todos los capítulos corregidos. Espero que les haya gustado tanto esta historia como a mí y nos vemos en un nuevo proyecto. En mi página de face, la cual aparece con este nombre (Diane-chan 16) publicare un adelanto del nuevo proyecto que quiero publicar…. Y no se preocupen es un one-shot, así que las actualizaciones de los otros fics no se demoraran… bueno los dejo**

 **Felices fiestas a todos**

 **Aclaraciones:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no los uso con fines lucrativos porque no me pagan. Solo los uso para unir lo que debió estar junto.

 **Advertencias** : SasuNaru/yaoi/suicidio/violencia/una que otra palabra malsonante/tortura

Si no te gusta, pulsa atrás y no leas. Ahórrate un disgusto y ahórramelo a mí.

 **Advertencias del capítulo:** no me maten que es por una buena causa

******************S&N*****************

 **CAPITULO 7: UNA VIEJA HISTORIA QUE SE REPITE**

-ya veo... Lo que pasa es que tienes un serio problema de desnutrición puesto que el ramen no aporta las vitaminas que necesita tu cuerpo...- dijo la rubia con seriedad -por eso es que he tomado la decisión de asignar a alguien para que te cuide hasta que te recuperes... Alguna duda...-

-ninguna oba-chan...- dijo -pero... Quien se haría cargo de alguien como yo... El contenedor de un demonio...-

—yo me hago cargo de él- dijo Sasuke con seriedad. La hokage estuvo a punto de replicar cuando el pelinegro agrego con gran decisión –nadie cuidara de él tan bien como lo haría yo-

Con voz cansada la hokage dijo –está bien, Naruto quedara a tu cuidado mocoso, donde algo le suceda te arrepentirás de haber nacido-

-bueno, creo que nosotros sobramos aquí, cierto Kakashi-san…- pronuncio la pelinegra seria y recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del peli plateado, los dos abandonaron la habitación

-Sasuke… no es necesario ttebayo…- replico con voz nerviosa –yo puedo cuidarme solo, en todo caso no es algo que no haya hecho antes… - pronuncio con tristeza -además no quiero ser una molestia- pronuncio lo último en voz baja

-dobe no te lo estaba consultando, te lo estaba comunicando- contesto con seriedad y prepotencia mezclada con preocupación –no voy a permitir que cometas otra estupidez como la que intestaste hacer hace poco, así que calla y copera… quieres- dijo volviendo a su antigua actitud.

-maldito bastardo…- susurro con tristeza e irritación

-bueno… esta dicho, te iras a vivir con Sasuke- anuncio la hokage –te voy a revisar, así que en ese tiempo Sasuke…- dijo mirando al susodicho que torció la boca en un mohín de hastió, porque no se quería separar de su rubio –puede ir alistando la habitación en la que te hospedaras… de acuerdo…- interrogo

-Hmp/de acuerdo ttebayo- contestaron al unísono

La hokage, al ver que el pelinegro no estaba por la tarea de colaborar, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que saliera de la habitación, este, bastante molesto acato la orden no sin antes despedirse de ese rubio ruidoso.

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

Al salir del hospital, una sensación de incomodidad se instaló en su pecho, tenía el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien. Después de recorrer un buen tramo un tirón en su brazo lo hizo distraerse y encarar a una peli rosa, que era quien le sujetaba del brazo y le miraba con notable furia y molestia.

-así que si era cierto, verdad Sasuke-kun- pronuncio con furia y un profundo odio

-suéltame- dijo con frialdad y de un brusco movimiento zafó su brazo del agarre –con respecto a lo que me preguntaste… ¿en algún momento te dije que era juego o estaba bromeando?- pregunto con sarcasmo

-que tiene el que no tenga yo, yo te puedo ayudar a restaurar tu clan, yo te pudo dar los hijos que quieras, yo soy una mujer… yo soy normal- intento persuadirle aun no creyendo lo escuchado en el hospital y lo que le dijo en el enfrentamiento que tuvieron en aquel callejón

-sí que eres molesta… verdad- dijo con hastío –mira niñita, te voy a explicar por qué lo elegí a él, él tiene todo lo que no tienes tú, es noble, es valiente, es solidario, es honesto, es alguien con el que puedo ser yo mismo, es alguien que esta para lo que yo necesite ya sea como amigo, como rival o como motivación y apoyo, es dulce, es tierno y más importante… él tiene corazón- explico con un extraño brillo en sus ojos y, con total seriedad y determinación –me importa muy poco que seas mujer, si eres una basura, eso eres y punto…- pronuncio con desdeño y odio, esperaba que eso hiciera sufrir a esa chica, tanto como ella lo había hecho con Naruto –con respecto a lo del clan, entre restaurarlo y ser infeliz al lado de una bruja como tú o dejarlo perder, pero ser feliz con mi rubio, prefiero lo segundo, así que mi clan puede desaparecer si eso impide que este con Naruto y con respecto a lo de ser mujer o hombre, entre tu cuerpo y el de Naruto, el de Naruto me produce… como decirlo- dijo mirándola con autosuficiencia y como se ve a cualquier basura que se encuentra en la calle –deseo, cosa que el tuyo jamás me producirá… por así decirlo, Naruto me calienta, tu cuerpo por el contrario me repugna y me da asco. Y así te transformases en quien fuese, me seguiría dando asco porque sé que eres tú y con respecto a lo último… si, tú eres normal y yo no quiero tener algo que todo el mundo puede tener, yo quiero tener algo único y valioso, y eso es Naruto para mi… único y valioso, algo que ni siquiera con esfuerzo tu podrías llegar a ser… entendiste porque lo prefiero a él o tengo que volver a explicarte de forma más detallada porque lo elegí a el-

Lágrimas de rabia, odio e impotencia caían por su rostro, maldito fuera aquel estúpido demonio, se las iba a pagar una por una, tal vez debería hacerle una visita y ajustar algunas cuentas pendientes con esa maldita zorra. Maldito fuese, le había arrebatado al amor de su vida, Sasuke Uchiha era de ella y ese maldito demonio pagaría por aquel atrevimiento, como se atrevía a engatusarlo de aquella manera, pagaría… juraba que se las pagaría.

-entiendo…- "si quiero tenerte, tengo que quitarle del camino a cualquier precio"- dijo en sus pensamientos

Cada uno partió por caminos diferentes. El presentimiento que tenía Sasuke no se esfumaba, por el contrario aumento después de aquella plática, tal vez solo era paranoia suya, se dijo y partió rumbo a su casa. Tenía que estar en perfecto orden y lo más higienizada posible, también tendría que surtir muy bien la despensa para no verse en la necesidad de estar saliendo constantemente de su casa.

La sola idea de pensar que, aunque momentáneamente, tendría con quien compartir su solitaria casa y que ese alguien era su rubio le llenaba de una tremenda ilusión. Sería la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle ver sus sentimientos. Esperaba de todo corazón tener una oportunidad con él, sabía que la tenía difícil, los daños psicológicos que tenía su rubio eran graves, pero de su mano iba el poder remediar eso. Más tranquilo y con una sonrisa en sus labios siguió su camino.

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

Que si estaba adolorido… le dolía hasta el alma. Naruto, después de lo exámenes que le realizo Tsunade se encontraba adolorido y exhausto, pero la buena noticia es que en dos días le darían el alta médica, pero eso también significaría que tendría que vivir con Sasuke. Según lo dicho por Tsunade su completa recuperación tardaría uno o dos meses, y lo que menos quería era ser una molestia para Sasuke. Pero eso sería algo en lo que pensaría después.

Sasuke… aún recuerda lo sucedido el día anterior, Sasuke actuó bastante extraño con él, esa hermosa sonrisa que le había regalado y como se preocupaba por él, también estaba la manera en que lo abrazo y como pasaron la noche. Puede recordar claramente el calor que le transmitían aquellos brazos, era un calor familiar y bastante agradable, debía reconocer que había pasado una noche supremamente tranquila, una como hacía mucho tiempo no había tenido. También su olor se le hacía particularmente familiar, es un olor que ahora y con facilidad podría reconocer en cualquier lugar, le daba la extraña sensación de haber estado demasiado tiempo cerca de él.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que alguien ingresaba a la habitación, era Tsunade que traía consigo una buena porción de sedante, quería estar despierto para cuando llegara Sasuke, pero estaba muy cansado y el dolor de su cuerpo no le permitía descansar, lo mejor sería dormir y después hablaría con él.

-bueno Naruto- hablo la hokage –la dosis que tengo aquí es de corta duración, ósea que en 2 o tres horas pasara el efecto, de acuerdo- pregunto con tono maternal

-gracias por todo oba-chan- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-no te preocupes Naruto- dijo y después planto un pequeño beso en su frente – lo siento- susurro con arrepentimiento

-no tengo nada que perdonarte oba-chan- dijo con una sonrisa más amplia y totalmente sincera.

-descansa…- dijo para después inyectar el sedante al suero

Se despidió y abandono la habitación. Solo fue cuestión de unos minutos para que Naruto cayera sumergido en el mundo de los sueños. La hokage se dirigió rápidamente a su oficina, a pesar de que Jiraiya le estaba ayudando, tendría que terminar una gran pila de papeles.

OoOoOoOoS&NoOoOoOoO

Una sombra se deslizaba lentamente entre la oscuridad. Sigilosamente recorrió todos los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la última habitación. Con lentitud giro la perilla, sorprendiéndose de grata manera al no encontrar a nadie más adentro. Con la habilidad de un ninja, avanzo hasta posarse al lado del rubio, que ignorante a lo que sucedía en el exterior dormía plácidamente se acercó a su oído y le susurro

-no tienes idea de cuánto te odio maldito monstro deforme, pero sabes que hay personas que te odian más… quieres ver- con brusquedad arranco las cobijas que lo protegían del frio y metiendo su mano en su porta-kunais sin ningún cuidado ni delicadeza saco un kunai cortándose en el proceso, pero que le importaba una pequeña cortada, no sería nada comparado con el placer que sentiría de hacer sufrir a aquel desgraciado. Sin importar si lo lastimaba o no desgarro los yesos que tenía en las piernas rasgándole parte de la piel en el proceso. El dolor hizo despertar a Naruto, el cual aún se encontraba adormecido a causa de los efectos del sedante. Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en el rostro de su agresor. –justo eso era lo que quería ver, como sufres maldito demonio, quiero hacerte sufrir como no tienes idea, pero lo mejor será hacerlo en el nido donde te revuelcas, en la pocilga esa a la que le llamas hogar- dijo para después cargarlo y salir con él a cuestas del aquel hospital.

Después de un corto recorrido llegaron a la casa del rubio, todo estaba roto, habían cantidades de vidrio esparcidas por doquier, los estantes estaban destruidos, las paredes llenas de insultos, su ropa hecha picadillo esparcida por toda la casa y ni un solo mueble quedaba en pie. Todo absolutamente todo estaba destruido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que aumentarían luego de que su captor lo tirara de lleno al suelo en el lugar donde estaban los cristales de las ventanas y algunos de sus tazones para ramen, haciendo que estos se clavaron en su piel y le sacaran un lastimero chillido de dolor.

-valla que eres patético…- comento cínicamente –pero sabes que es más patético que tú, esta porquería de carta que me escribiste, deberías dedicarte a la prostitución, lo de ninja ni lo de escritor se te da, aunque… quien quería siquiera estar con un demonio como tú, a todos les des asco, nadie se querría acostar con una basura como tú- dijo para después echarse a reír como desquiciada

-De-déjame Sa-Sa-kura- dijo con voz ronca y rota por el dolor

-porque habría de dejarte cuando disfruto como nunca de tu sufrimiento… pero… que continúe el espectáculo- dicho esto con una voz desquiciada, tomo un kunai y desgarro los yesos de los brazos de Naruto, luego inicio a patearlo en el sitio donde se encontraba haciendo que se lastimase más de lo lastimado que ya se encontraba. Naruto gritaba hasta desgarrarse la garganta. Dolía demasiado, el dolor era insoportable, podía sentir como escurría la sangre de sus brazos y piernas, sentía como lentamente se abrían sus heridas, sentía como se partían sus costillas, sentía como cada uno de los vidrios se enterraba en la profundidad de su carne. Las lágrimas caían a mares de sus ojos y antes de desmayarse su último pensamiento fue…

-"Sasuke…por favor sálvame"…- eso y la puerta abriéndose de un fuerte portazo fue lo último que pudo recordar antes de caer completamente sumido en la inconciencia

******************S&N*****************

 **HASTA AQUÍ…**

 **Díganme que tal les pareció el capítulo. Mi plan era tenerlo listo para el mes de noviembre pero salvar un bimestre es complicado. La buena noticia es de que si aprobé el año.**

 **Nos leemos el otro año**

 **Sé que ya no es necesario que lo pregunte, no después de 7 capítulos de convivencia… pero**

 **CONTINUACION?**


	8. heridas

**Hola a todos…**

 **Solo me queda agradecerles a todos por su inmensa paciencia y por leer las locuras que solo se le ocurren a mi desquiciada mentecita… jajaja no mentiras, perdón por la inmensa tardanza y los dejo para que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Aclaraciones:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no los uso con fines lucrativos porque no me pagan. Solo los uso para unir lo que debió estar junto.

 **Advertencias** : SasuNaru/yaoi/suicidio/violencia/una que otra palabra malsonante/tortura

Si no te gusta, pulsa atrás y no leas. Ahórrate un disgusto y ahórramelo a mí.

 **Advertencias del capítulo:** nos queda solo un capitulo chic s

******************S&N*****************

 **CAPITULO 8: HERIDAS**

Dolía demasiado, el dolor era insoportable, podía sentir como escurría la sangre de sus brazos y piernas, sentía como lentamente se abrían sus heridas, sentía como se partían sus costillas, sentía como cada uno de los vidrios se enterraba en la profundidad de su carne. Las lágrimas caían a mares de sus ojos y antes de desmayarse su último pensamiento fue…

-"Sasuke…por favor sálvame"…- eso y la puerta abriéndose de un fuerte portazo fue lo último que pudo recordar, antes de caer completamente sumido en la inconsciencia.

Sasuke mientras adecuaba su casa, sentía que el mal presentimiento que tenía, se hacía más y más grande a cada segundo que pasaba, tenía una gran angustia porque sentía que alguien importante para el corría grave peligro. Con diligencia, se apresuró a ultimar los últimos detalles de las labores de su hogar y rápidamente procedió a ir al hospital.

Dicen que las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar, pues nada más al haber recorrido un corto trecho fuera de su residencia, un muy agitado Kakashi le pregunto-¿sabes algo de Naruto?- pregunto con una mueca de preocupación

-como habría de saber algo de él cuándo se está recuperando en el hospital- contesto extrañado, ese mal presentimiento que tenía cuando estaba en su hogar aumento súbitamente

-pues ese es el problema… nadie sabe dónde se encuentra Naruto- respondió con angustia

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que Sasuke iniciara a correr como un loco directo al hospital, esa noticia había sido como una cubeta de agua helada cayéndole encima. No… Naruto no podía atreverse a intentar cometer de nuevo la misma estupidez. Algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que no podía haber sido Naruto, que había alguien más detrás de esto.  
Kakashi, por su parte preocupado y angustiado, seguía a su alumno. Sabia de los sentimientos que este tenía por Naruto y temía que esta historia tuviera un trágico desenlace, pues conocía el pasado de Sasuke y sabía que si Naruto faltaba, quizás podría perder también a su otro alumno. También temía por Naruto, pero algo le decía que él había desaparecido por razones diferentes a las que todo el mundo suponía.

Después de recorrer todo el largo trecho que separaba a la residencia de Sasuke del hospital, tanto Kakashi como Sasuke pudieron presenciar la escena del delito, la cama destendida y llena de pequeñas gotas de sangre, las cuales también cubrían parte del piso, los restos de los yesos que estaban en sus piernas y una camino de pequeños hilos de sangre que conducía hasta la ventana y terminaba allí.

Sin perder el tiempo, Kakashi realizo unos sellos e invoco a su perro ninja Pakkun, para que oliese el rastro y lo siguiese. Kakashi y Sasuke, sin esperar ni un momento, salieron detrás de Pakkun siguiendo su rastro. Sasuke a cada segundo que pasaba sentía la angustia crecer en su interior, algo le decía que si se tardaba más, sería algo que lamentaría profundamente.

Cuando ya habían recorrido un buen trecho, un cazador ANBU los intercepto, pidiendo hablar con Kakashi. Este con la mirada le indico que se adelantara mientras el escuchaba lo que sea que ese tipo tenía que informarle.

Sasuke, por su parte continuo con la ruta que la invocación de Kakashi le indicaba. Cuando estuvo cerca de la casa de Naruto dejo de seguirlo y adelantándose, se dirigió rápidamente al departamento de Naruto.

Al llegar, un grito desgarrador llego a sus oídos y con el alma en vilo, se apresuró a llegar al hogar de su amado. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, sin ningún miramiento le dio una patada y la mando a volar, encontrándose adentro una escena que jamás espero contemplar...

Sakura... la maldita de Sakura estaba cubierta de sangre, la sangre de su hermoso Kitsune, que en ese momento lucia como una muñeca de porcelana rota y llena de sangre por doquier.

La ira y la furia penetro en su sangre y su cuerpo. Esa maldita había lastimado a su rubio y eso lo pagaría muy caro.

Por su parte, Sakura contemplaba la imagen de su amado en el quicio de la puerta de aquella pocilga, y una sonrisa dulce cargada de demencia apareció en su rostro, con rapidez soltó el cuerpo del rubio y se acercó a Sasuke que no se veía para nada contento.

-mi amor... mira, esa zorra no se volverá a meter en nuestra vida, ahora tu y yo podremos ser felices por siempre...- comento con las manos recogidas en su pecho, con una sonrisa demente en su rostro y la demencia tatuada a fuego en sus ojos verdes, lo que hacía tétrica la imagen era su cuerpo completamente cubierto de sangre.

Sasuke, sin pensarlo, planto una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla, lanzándola contra una pared que se encontraba bastante cerca del lugar, si sentía ira cundo llego y contemplo esa macabra escena, lo que le había dicho esa maldita bruja no hizo más que desquiciarlo y acabar con la poca cordura que había logrado recoger para enfrentarse a tan atroz escena.

Con paso rápido se acercó a ella y tomándola por la pechera del traje que vestía, le propino varios golpes en la cara. La chica únicamente atinaba a sonreír en medio de los golpes y pronunciar con la voz entrecortada a causa del dolor que le amaba y que el maldito demonio jamás interferiría en sus vidas.

Sasuke la seguía golpeando sin compasión, con el sharingan activado y la cara llena de lágrimas y de sangre de la maldita víbora que llego para destruir su felicidad. Quería desahogar la rabia que sentía al encontrar a una de las principales culpables de las desgracias de su amado. Una mano fuerte detuvo su puño y se encontró con el rostro de Kakashi, el cual estaba sumido entre la desesperación, el dolor y la tristeza. Le dolía ver como su equipo se había trasformado hasta convertirse en cenizas.

Le dolía saber que el odio de un pueblo ignorante, los severos problemas de una chiquilla consentida y la desgracia de la muerte de todos los seres queridos de un chico que a esa edad solo contaba con siete años de edad habían causado tal desgracia.

-Sasuke… colmate, tenemos que llevar a Naruto y a Sakura de inmediato al hospital- dijo con fingida calma.

Una semana después, el tiempo y la lluvia se habían encargado de borrar las heridas, solo algunas superficiales, porque las heridas del corazón seguían abiertas y aun escocían sangre. Se dictó sentencia a Sakura, siendo esta exiliada a la cárcel de máxima seguridad para shinobis en la aldea escondida entre la hierba, al ser hallada culpable de secuestro e intento de homicidio en contra de Naruto Uzumaki.

Por su parte, Naruto se encontraba fuertemente sedado en el hospital, recuperándose de sus viejas heridas y de las recientes, la cuales habían sido causadas por la ambición y la locura de una chiquilla caprichosa. Los médicos y Kyuuby, el cual había decidido colaborar, trabajaban a todo lo que podían, tratando de estabilizar las funciones normales del cuerpo del jinchuriki, rehabilitar los órganos deñados y retirar la enorme cantidad de vidrios, cristales y cerámica que se había alojado dentro del cuerpo del rubio.

Sasuke no se había movido en ningún momento del rubio y si en antaño era conocido por no ternera expresiones en su rostro, ahora echaban en falta verle de ese modo, si eso evitaba ver la profunda mueca de desilusión, tristeza y pena que cargaba en su rostro. No era nada extraño ahora verle llorando tomado de la mano del rubio.

Y la persona que más sufría con esto era Kakashi, quien había tenido que contemplar, primero como morían su sensei y sus compañeros de equipo en antaño y ahora, había tenido que contemplar cómo se intentaban unir los pedazos del alma de los que ahora eran sus estudiantes. Le dolía esta situación y le dolía lo de Sakura. Sentía que todo era su culpa y no había una sola noche en la que no se lo recriminara.

Era domingo y Tsunade informaba con un poco de satisfacían que los órganos de Naruto se encontraban reparados en un 98%, así como sus huesos estaban en una condición medianamente aceptable y los restos del material ajeno a su cuerpo habían sido extraídos en su totalidad. La principal preocupación de la Godaime de konoha, era el estado mental del chico rubio, porque con todos los problemas que había tenido antes, no era de extrañarse que quedase con un trastorno psicológico o un problema mental más severo. La hokage luego de su chequeo de rutina y de asegurarle al Uchiha que el rubio se encontraba en perfecto estado y que le informara inmediatamente si se presentaba alguna novedad salió de la habitación, dejando solos al rubio y al azabache.

-Naruto… ya ha pasado una semana desde que te encuentras así, hasta cuando vas a seguir de perezoso dobe, tienes que despertar- le decía con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras se sentaba en la camilla y con ternura, tomaba una de las vendadas y delicadas manos de su dobe –sabe… todo aquí afuera está muy aburrido sin ti… Jeh… extraño tus gritos, tu efusividad y más aún, tu sonrisa mientras me mirabas con los ojos llenos de brillo- dijo depositando un beso en la cabellera rubia. –hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte…- suspiro

 _-Sasuke…-_

 **HASTA AQUÍ…**

Gracias a todos los que siguen pacientemente esta historia, con este capítulo estamos a uno de concluir esta historia. Gracias a todos.

Hoy no les preguntare si continuo porque sé que me matarían si no lo hiciera…


	9. Sentimientos

**Hola a todos...**

 **Sólo tengo palabras de agradecimiento para todos ustedes y espero que les guste el capítulo...**

 **Aclaraciones:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no los uso con fines lucrativos porque no me pagan. Solo los uso para unir lo que debió estar junto.

 **Advertencias** : SasuNaru/yaoi/suicidio/violencia/una que otra palabra malsonante/tortura

Si no te gusta, pulsa atrás y no leas. Ahórrate un disgusto y ahórramelo a mí.

 **Advertencias del capítulo:** nos queda solo un capitulo chic s

******************S&N*****************

CAPITULO 9: SENTIMIENTOS

Sasuke...– medio susurro.

Al oir aquella pequeña y debil voz, sasuke se volteo y se encontró con el pequeño rubito, el cual le miraba fijamente. Al detallar con detenimiento la mirada de este, pudo notar con dolor que dentro de su pequeño habia cambiado algo. En su mirada no habia ninguna clase de brillo, solo habia frialdad y oscuridad y aquello le preocupaba profundamente, porque el ya habia experimentado lo que era eso y no era un sentimiento para nada agradable.

–Naruto... Me alegra que despertaras– comento con alegria mientras acrariciaba su rostro.

–Y Sakura?– pregunto en un susurro con la voz enronquecida, a causa del tiempo que llevaba sedado. Mientras inentaba sentarse.

–No te esfuerzes dobe... Y no te preocupes por ella, ya no sera un problema– le respondio con suavidad mientas continuaba acariciando el rostro del menor con delicadeza

–por qué...?– pregunto el rubio en un susurro.

–por qué, qué Naruto– pregunto de vuelta con un poco de temor, al saber que significado podria tener aquella pregunta.

–porque haces todo esto por un dobe como yo– le pregunto con una pequeña risilla falsa y vacia

–escuchame con cuidado Naruto– pidio tomandolo de la barbilla con sutileza y con seriedad y firmeza continuo–pese a que yo te diga dobe todo el tiempo, tu no eres ningun idiota, un idiota no hubiera encontrado la forma de salvar a Kakashi en aquella mision en el pais de las olas, un idiota no hubiera sido capaz de enfrentarse a los examenes chunnin como lo hiciste tu, un idiota no hubiera sido capaz de enfrentarse a aquella vibora que me queria secuestrar tal y como lo hiciste tu, un idiota no hubiera sido capaz de defendernos como lo hiciste tu en aquella vez que la aldea de la arena invadio Konoha, un idiota no hubiera sido capaz de dominar en tan poco una tecnica poderosa como el rasengan y un idiota...– dijo con la voz quebrada y bajando la mirada, para luego levantarla y mirar a Naruto con sinceridad – un idiota no seria capaz de luchar con tanta firmeza y determinacion para salvar a un completo imbecil, pedante, engreido y con infulas de poder y venganza que planeaba venderse al mejor postor por un poco de poder, destruyendo casi por completo lo unico bueno y preciado que tenia– termino mientras las lagrimas corrian por su rostro y le sonreia dulcemente al pequeño angel que le miraba. –asi que jamas vuelvas a penar que eres un idiota porque tutu no encajas en aquella descripcion y jamas permitas que nadie menospresie el maravilloso ser que eres-

–pero Sasuke...– llamo, siendo interrumpido por este

–esperame Naruto, debo llamar a Tsunade– dijo apartandose de este en la mitad de la habitacion y concentrando el mayor chakra posible

–que haces? –pregunto el rubio

– llamo a Tsunade, no me voy a arriesgar a dejarte solo de nuevo y que ocurra lo de la vez pasada– dijo recordando con amargura lo que sucedio la ultima vez que dejo al rubio solo.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando por la puerta entro una agitada y ojerosa Tsunade, con cara de espanto temiendose lo peor.

–¿que sucede mocoso?¿paso algo con Naruto?¡responde!– exclamo la mujer alterada zarandeando energicamente al Uchiha, el cual no podia soltarse de su agarre.

–Tsunade-baa-chan sueltalo– dijo Naruto sin ningun sentimiento en su voz.

–¡Naruto!– dijo la mujer fijandose en el rubio que se encontraba reclinado en la cama y corriendo a abrazarlo asfixiantemente.

Al soltarlo lo reviso de arriba a bajo, fijandose en el estado del pequeño y revisando que todo estuviera en orden.

–mi niño no sabes cuanta alegria me da ver que estas bien– dijo la mujer con alegria y lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

–gracias Tsunade-baa-chan– dijo con voz carente de emoción

Al notar esto, la godaime lo miro fijamente y con voz seria pronuncio

–Uchiha, sal de la habitación... Debo revisar a Naruto– ordeno la mujer

–ni lo sueñe vieja, la ultima vez que lo deje a su cuidado mire lo que paso, asi que no planeo dejarlo de nuevo ni al cuidado suyo ni al de nadie– exclamo con desicion mirandola con fiereza

– pero no se peleen yo...– intento decir Naruto pero fue interrumpido ppr la hokage

–esta bien mocoso insolente...– sedio con culpabilidad y derrota –¡al baño!– exclamo señalando el lugar

–pero...–

–¡al baño dije!– exclamo con furia. Recibiendo un chasquido de fastidio como respuesta.

El aludido fue al sitio indicado y cuando estuvo la puerta cerrada y recostado en la misma, dejo salir las lagrimas que llevaba guardadas desde hace mucho tiempo.

******S&N*****

Despues de unos minutos, unos golpes a la puerta le advirtieron que ya podia salir del lugar en el que encontraba, entonces, se puso rapidamente de pie y desaparecio cualquier rastro que denotara que estuvo llorando y con calma sr dispuso a abrir la puerta, encontrandose con la hokage, la cual tenia una expresion de angustia en du rostro.

Al notar esto, alzo una de sus cejas inquisitoriamente. La hokage, al entender el mensaje, lo tomo del brazo y llevandolo a un rincon un poco apartado de Naruto le susurro

–Sasuke, me temo que despues de lo que ocurrio, Naruto se comporta de manera extraña, los golpes emocionales que ha recibido en el transcurso de estos meses han sido bastante fuertes, por eso me temo las consecuencias que tendra esto en la psiquis de Naruto. Asi que tu mision sera estar muy pendiente de Naruto, es una mision de clase S, asi que no puedes fallar, y no esta demas recordarte que la vida de Naruto es la que esta en riesgo... Entendiste Uchiha– pronuncio en susurros con voz seria

–ni que me lo diga, hare todo lo posible por proteger a Naruto... Asi sea a costo de mi vida, no voy a perderlo... No de nuevo– exclamo en susurros con un tono cargado de determinacion.

*******S&N*******

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES

Naruto fue dado de alta y se encontraba en la casa del Uchiha. Sus amigos, los cuales nunca habian dejado de visitarlo, luego de enterarse de la atrocidad que habia hecho la pelirrosa cuando aun se encontraba convalesiente, se encontraban celebrando junto a el y al Uchiha, que por fin habia sido dado de alta.

Ellos no habian perdido oportunidad para pedirle perdon al rubio por todo el sufrimiento que habia tenido que pasar, del que de una u otra todos se sentian culpables. Pero fuera de eso, tidos habian notado la actitud fria y distante del rubio, cosa que les preocupo de sobremanera. Ellos solo esperaban que no fuera nada grave y rezaban porque Sasuke pudiera mejorar esta situacion.

Despues de estar charlando y contandole al rubio lo que habia sucedido en sus dias de "ausencia" y cuando ya era bien entrada la noche cada uno de los jovenes shinobis se marcho a su hogar, quedando unicamente el rubio y el azabache, el cual, despues de mirar en la pocilga en la que sus ruidosos compañeros habian convertido su hogar, armandose de paciencia y productos para la limpieza comenzo a organizar su maltrecho hogar, siendo todo esto observado por la curiosa y atenta mirada de Naruto.

–por que lo haces– pregunto con genuino interes el rubio

Sasuke, un poco sorprendido, no por la pregunta, sino por el interes que venia impregnada en ella se apresuro a contestar

–porque me gusta mantener mi hogar limpio y porque no puedo permitirme tener algo que perjudique tu salud– contesto con simpleza

–¡oye! Tu no me respondiste la pregunta que te hize en el hospital– exclamo repentinamente

–no lo recuerdo, tu siempre dices muchas cosas– contesto rapidamente el otro para zafarse del tema.

–sabes a lo que me refiero Teme– le respondio el rubio alterandose

–vamos, es hora de dormir– comento el otro, el cual ya habia acabado con parte de su tarea, dando por finalizada la conversacion.

*******S&N*******

Sasuke guio a Naruto hacia una habitacion, la cual en su mayoria estaba adornada con tonos azules. Tenia una cama amplia, una repisa llena de pergaminos ubicados en perfecto orden, un armario, una mesita de estudio y otra mesita con un televisor.

El Uchiha le indico a Naruto que se acostara, y el con paso lento, se dirigio al armario del cual extrajo un saco negro de tela delgada y una fina sadadera de color gris y sin ningun tipo de vergüenza o pena, se empezo a cambiar enfrente de su rubio compañero, el cual sentia como se le subian los colores a la cara

–se puede saber... ¿Que demonios estas haciendo Sasuke?– pregunto el rubio rojo de vergüenza

–me cambio dobe, pues como sabras, es un poco incomodo dormir con la ropa de entrenamiento– dijo colocandose la ultima prenda y dirigiendose a la cama donde se encontraba el rubio, el cual ya tenia puesto su piyama.

–¿y donde vas a dormir Sasuke?–pregunto el rubio

–contigo Naruto– respondio levantando las cobijas y costandose al lado del Uzumaki

–¿por-porque conmigo?– pregunto notablemente nervioso el rubio

–cuando dije que no te iba a descuidar ni un solo instante hablaba completamente enserio dobe– respondio firmemente el Uchiha –ahora girate hacia el otro lado que es incomodo dejar debajo de tu cuerpo el yeso de tu brazo–

No habiendo mas, Naruto obedecio, mientras Sasuke apagaba las lampara que estaban ubicadas a los costados de su cama, y no paso mucho tiempo para que Naruto sintiera los fuertes brazos del Uchiha rodear su cintura.

*******S&N*******

Unos pequeños ruidos se podian oir en el hogar del Uchiha y la silueta de un chico se podia dislumbrar por la luz que la luna dejaba colar por los grandes ventanales del recinto. El individuo procuraba concentrarse mas en no hacer ningun ruido, que en ver que era lo que pisaba.

Mientras en la habitacion principal de la casa del Uchiha, se podia ver al dueño de esta y heredero de la sangre del sharingan sentado en su cama, completamente despierto y con su caracteristica mirada rojiza relumbrado a la luz de la luna. Alguien habia caido en su trampa y desafortunadamente no necesitaba ser un mago para saber de quien se trataba.

Con cuidado, aparto la almohada, y sin hacer ningun ruido, como un asesino asechando a su presa, salio con rumbo a la cocina, que era el sitio donde aquel dobe hermoso y malditamente problematico se encontraba.

Al llegar a sitio donde se encontraba, y con el peor de los humores negros, tuvo que admitir que el dobe no presisamente estaria tomando un vaso de leche tibia para poder conciliar el sueño... No, el dobe ese, que tantos quebrados de cabeza le habia dado se encontraba de pie, dandole la espalda y con un cuchillo en la mano apuntando firmemente a su corazon.

Las habilidades especiales de su sharingan le pudieron advertir del movimiento, y antes de que el cuchillo llegara siquiera a rozar la tela del piyama del Kitsune, el sonido metalico del cuchillo impactando en alguna de las paredes de la estancia.

A Naruto le sorprendio de sobremanera encontrarse con el rostro del Uchiha en ese momento. Pero mas que eso, le sorprendio la expresion que este portaba en su rostro, el cual tenia un marcado rictus de furia, pero le miraba con fiereza y salvajismo.

A Naruto se le helo la sangre. De todas las cosas que espero en ese momento, el Uchiha no era ninguna de ellas. Fue sacado de su letargo al oir el bramido enrinquecido de aquella bestia que no sabia como habia liberado.

–se puede saber ¿que mierda era lo que intentabas hacer, Naruto? – susurro con la voz enronquecida y mirandole fijamente. Un temblor recorrio la espalda de Naruto.

–y-yo...– iba a decir pero fue interrumpido por el Uchiha, el cual empezo a avanzar, haciendo retroceder a Naruto, hasta qe lo arrincono contra una Pared, imposibilitandole la huida.

–¿puedes recordar lo que te dije en el hospital? ¿Si o no?– demando saber tomandole de la barbilla y levantandole la cabeza para que lo mirase, pues en algun momento este la habia bajado.

–s-si– contesto con nerviosismo, esto cada vez le gustaba menos

–de acuerdo Naruto y ahora puedes explicarme que estabas a punto de hacer...– le pregunto sin cambiar en un apice su tono y el rubio estaba a punto de contestar, siendo de nuevo cortado por este –mejor no lo digas... Pero sabes, creo que estoy un poco cansado de lidiar con esta situacion y al parecer, tu no eres de las personas que entiende facilmente, entonces, creo que tendre que ser un poco brusco contigo a ver si entiendes de una... Creo que a ti te gusta que te enseñen mas con acciones que con palabras– dijo de forma ronca y seductora, mientras se acercaba aun mas al cuepo del menor, ubicaba su rodilla entre las piernas del menor e inmovilizaba fuertemente sus manos ubicadolas arriba de su cabeza. Con lentitud y pensando en el manjar que se iba a devorar, relamio un poco sus labios y con fiereza tomo posesion de la boca del menor.

Sus labios se movian con hambre, sobre los del menor. Al no notar alguna reaccion de parte de este, hizo presion con su rodilla sobre la entrepierna del menor, haciendo que este reaccionase e inconcientemente abriera su boquita. Sin perder oportunidad, colo su lengua dentro de aquella cavidad recorriendola y ultrajandola a su antojo.

Naruto por su parte trato de resistirse, pero su cuerpo cedio, anhelante del contact que, inconcientemente, deseo por tanto tiempo y simplemente Se rindio a lo que el mayor le hacia e intentaba seguir su ritmo.

Cuando el Aire en sus pulmones hizo falta. Sasuke se acerco a su oido y lentamente susurro.

–escuchame atentamente Naruto, por tu culpa y tu maldita insistencia es que me encuentro en este estado, asi que si tanto luchaste para que no me fuera y ademas, me dedicaste todas aquellas palabras cursis que me dijiste el día que intente escapar de la aldea y me hiciste todas aquellas promesas que no hace poco intentaste romper, hasme el favor de dejar de hacer tantas estupideces seguidas... Entiendes– pregunto, recibiendo un cabeceo afirmativo del rubio al que tenía acorralado –no tienes idea de cuánto te amo... Rubio Dobe...– dijo para después plantarle un beso suave y fugaz en los labios –ahora te voy a pedir de favor que muevas tu lindo culo de regreso a la habitación y por favor... No vuelvas siquiera a intentar hacer otra estupidez como está o como las anteriores sin antes haber hablado conmigo o con otra persona entendido– pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del rubio

–de acuerdo...vamos– dijo dándole espacio al rubio para que de una vez se fuera a la habitación y por fin pudiera tener una noche de sueño tranquila... Como desde aquel día, despues de aquella desastroza misión no podía tener, donde se dio cuenta de lo que realmente podía perder...

 **FIN**

********S&N*******

 **HASTA AQUI...**

Fue un verdadero placer haber estado con ustedes durante estos maravillosos nueve capítulos...

Si quieren asesinarme son libres de hacerlo, pero antes quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que votaron por mi fic en el concurso...

"Gracias Totales"

Sin más las dejo...

*sale corriendo*


	10. Epilogo

**Hola...**

 **Aquí está el epílogo, tal y como lo prometí... Disfrutenlo!**

 **Aclaraciones:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no los uso con fines lucrativos porque no me pagan. Solo los uso para unir lo que debió estar junto.

 **Advertencias** : SasuNaru/yaoi/suicidio/violencia/una que otra palabra malsonante/tortura

Si no te gusta, pulsa atrás y no leas. Ahórrate un disgusto y ahórramelo a mí.

 **Advertencias del capítulo:** nos queda solo un capitulo chic s

******************S&N*****************

EPILOGO

CASTILLO HOŪZUKI- ALDEA OCULTA DE LA NIEBLA.

Pabellón 3- Asesinos con trastornos psiquiátricos.

Las ruedas del carro que transportaba la medicina hacían un chillido horrible, que harían erizar hasta la piel del más temerario. A que sonido era aterrador para todos, menos para las personas que se encontraban recluidas en ese pabellón.

El color blanco, con el que se encontraba pintado el lugar, en conjunto con las viejas lámparas en mal estado que lo iluminaban, le daba al lugar un aspecto lubugre y aterrador, sin sumarle a esto el fuerte olor a fármacos que se mezclaba con el aire, haciéndolo pesado y enfermizo.

El guardia que llevaba la medicina, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación 302 y con cuidado, retiro el sello que mantenía cerrada la puerta y abrió los múltiples candados que aseguraban está.

Al ingresar, observó a la chica que se encontraba en la habitación. Tenía el cabello rosado, bastante desaliñado, los ojos verdes estaban cubiertos por la demencia. Vestía una bata larga, hasta las rodillas, la cual se encontraba manchada con marcador rojo.

La chica se encontraba sentada en una mesedora en la habitación, sosteniendo un muñeco con cabello negro ente sus manos. El guardia pudo detallar, de que en un rincón, se encontraba hecho añicos lo que parecía ser un muñeco de cabello rubio.

–Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun...– llamo con felicidad –mira, mira el demonio ese ya no se va a interponer entre nosotros, seremos felices tu y yo– susurro con ilusión.

–¡Haruno!– llamo el guardia – hora de la medicación– informó el guardia.

–mira Sasuke-kun...– dijo caminando hacia el guardia y tomando de golpe su medicina –¡tu y yo seremos felices para siempre!– exclamó con ilusión mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho.

El guardia la miro con terror y pena, para después retirar la medicina, salir de la habitación y recolocar las medidas de seguridad de la habitación.

Haruno Sakura, trece años, trastorno mental, ezquisofremia, trastorno de personalidad, delirio de persecución y ataque repentinos de ira.

Definitivamente... Otra manzana que se hecho a perder.

*****S&N*****

SIETE MESES DESPUES

El tiempo había pasado y había traído consigo el perdón, el alivio y el olvido.

Los primeros meses no fueron nada fáciles y el que más los sufrió fue Sasuke.

Naruto despertaba en medio de la noche llorando o gritando, y Sasuke siempre lo arrullaba entre sus brazos, hasta que volvía a conciliar el sueño, esto podía suceder una o hasta tres veces en una misma noche, pero Sasuke callaba y resistía todo aquel peso sobre sus hombros. En muchas otras ocasiones, el rubio sufia de depresiones post-traumaticas, ataques de ansiedad o inestabilidad emocional, pero ahí siempre estaban sus amigos, compañeros, maestros y Sasuke para ayudarle.

No habían sido meses fáciles, había que reconocerlo. Pero poco a poco y con la ayuda de todos, habían sido capaces de salir adelante, reponerse de sus heridas y reconciliarse con su pasado.

Sasuke, el había sido quen más había aguantado. Sasuke siempre estaba ahí para cuando Naruto le necesitaba, siempre constante, siempre apoyándolo, siempre motivándolo a salir adelante y siempre levantándolo cuando sentía que no podía más.

No habían vuelto a hablar de lo sucedido esa noche, aún sus corazones se encontraban muy lastimados en ese entonces, como para dar cabida a otro sentimiento. A pesar de que en el fondo, los dos quisiesen hablar.

*****S&N*****

Estaban a casi finales de julio. Más exactamente a veintitrés, día del cumpleaños número catorce de Sasuke.

Sasuke se encontraba preparando el desayuno y Naruto hurgaba entre las pertenencias del azabache, buscando algún indicio que le dijera que le podía obsequiar al azabache.

Al revisar bajo la cama de este, encontró una caja de buen tamaño que le llamó particularmente la atención. Al sacarla, la curiosidad lo invadió y la abrió encontrando muchos obsequios dentro de esta y tres pergaminos.

Lo que más captó su atención fueron los tres pergaminos. El primero lo reconocía, ese fue el pergamino que desencadenó toda esta hecatombe, en la cual se vieron todos sumergidos. Tomo el siguiente que era de color azul y reconoció la letra de Sasuke, al parecer, ese pergamino era el que había escrito para aquella misión que les había asignado Kakashi.

Conforme iba leyendo el pergamino, el sonrojo de su rostro se iba haciendo más y más grande. Al terminarlo de leer, su rostro se encontraba totalmente rojo, y una sonrisa cargada de dulzura apareció en su rostro. ¡Vaya! No sabía que el le provocará todas esas cosas a Sasuke, pero le alegraba enormemente hacerlo.

Dejo el pergamino en donde lo había encontrado y tomó el tercero. Este era de un azul mucho más claro que el anterior y también tenía la caligrafía de Sasuke. Con curiosidad lo tomo y lo abrió para ponerse a leerlo

 _"Naruto..._

 _Perdona mi atrevimiento, pero yo leí tu pergamino._

 _En el pones que no sabes lo que es el amor, y lo entiendo perfectamente. No tuviste la oportunidad de tener una familia, la aldea no supo ver más allá de sus propios temores y nosotros como tú equipo y familia más cercana no fuimos los mejores, ni estamos cerca de serlo._

 _Quiero que me perdones por mi comportamiento, no supe enfocar mis sentimientos y emociones de manera adecuada y termine pagándolo contigo de la peor forma y lastimándote, siendo que tu eres la persona más importante para mí y a quien siempre quise proteger._

 _Se que no soy el mejor y no soy un ser perfecto, de hecho, estoy lleno de fallos y muy lejos de asemejatme a la perfección, pero quiero que me des la oportunidad de enseñarte a amar. Dejame demostrarte que el amor existe, dejarme acompañarte en este largo sendero, dejame demostrarte, que a pesar de lo que has sufrido si existe la felicidad, permiteme ser tu familia, esa que se te negó aún siendo un recién nacido, dejarme mostrarte que aún hay una razón por la cual permanecer en este mundo._

 _No soy una persona fácil, lo sabes, conoces perfectamente todos los defectos que poseo, pero te prometo que si te quedas a mi lado, no me separare de ti jamás y estaré ahí, apoyándote siempre que lo necesites, siendo tu compañía y acompañándote en el largo sendero de la vida buscando hallar la felicidad._

 _Te ama..._

 _Uchiha Sasuke."_

Al terminar de leer el pergamino, Naruto sonrió con verdadera felicidad... Ya sabía que regalarle al teme de cumpleaños.

–Naruto, el desayuno está...– anuncio, pero se quedó de piedra al encontrar al rubio en su habitación con aquella caja abierta y "ese" pergamino en su mano.

–¿es cierto?– pregunto el rubio, sacándolo de su letargo. Al reaccionar el Uchiga se acercó al rubio, intentado recuperar su documento.

–Damelo Naruto– pidió molesto

–¿es cierto si o no?– cuestionó el rubio con determinación.

–Si– confesó el Uchiha bajando la cabeza.

Una sonrisa afloró de los labios del rubio y como un niño pequeño, cobijo el cuerpo del Uchiha entre sus brazos, mientras se movía hacia los lados intentando girar. El Uchiha se sorprendió por el gesto, pero inmediatamente lo correspondió, mostrando menos efusividad.

–entonces acepto, Sasuke... Acepto caminar junto a ti– le respondió el rubio citando lo escrito en aquel pergamino, mientras le sonreía con dulzura y amor.

Al comprender el significado de aquellas palabras, el Uchiha elevó en el aire el cuerpo del rubio y le dio varias vueltas. Su corazón latía acelerado, era el mejor regalo que le habían dado en la vida, era... La motivación para seguir avanzando hacia adelante.

El azabache depósito un casto beso en la frente del kitsune y susurro

–gracias Naruto, es el mejor regalo que jamás había recibido– comento con sinceridad y una sutil sonrisa.

–no, gracias a ti por darme un motivo al cual aferrarme a la vida– susurro el rubio. Y los dos se unieron en un casto beso lleno de amor y sentimientos encontrados que los llenaban de plenitud y felicidad.

Tal vez el futuro que les depararía la vida sería difícil y complicado, pero ya no eran uno y uno, eran los dos, llenando la vida de el otro de alegria, protegiéndolo de todo mal y brindados la compañía que en un pasado tanto les hizo falta. Con sus sentimientos aclarados, las cosas en su sitio y siendo correspondidos mutuamente, ahora sólo tenían una misión... Y esa misión era

Cuidar y hacer perdurar lo poco y mucho que entre los dos habían conseguido juntar.

*****S&N*****

Hasta aquí...

Espero que les guste e infinitas gracias por su apoyo.


End file.
